Just You Wait
by TheCrimsonPen
Summary: For most of her life, Ro has been ostracized by her classmates for the scars that mar her back. Friendless, bullied, and lonely, Ro turns to books about Maximum Ride and her Flock. Ro dreams of joining them in the skies and leaving behind everything else. So she does. This is the story of a few new friendships, some unlikely romances, and a heck of a lot of feathers.
1. Chapter 1

I spread my arms wide, the wind ripping my sound of delight from my lips. My body dips smoothly in the air, sending me floating slowly down towards the earth. I turn and soar upwards, my body knowing what to do, even when my mind doesn't. The cool breeze, the warm sunlight; it is what I have always wanted. Then the light changes. Thunderclouds replace the puffy marshmallows of a few seconds ago. Lightning cracks, and I am caught in a whirlwind of hot and cold air that rips at my long hair. Then a bright yellow light encompasses me and I jerk wildly. I plummet downwards headfirst, struck by a lightning bolt I didn't see coming. There is a ringing, and the closer I get to the stark land beneath me, the louder the ringing becomes. Just as I am about to hit the ground, surely killing myself, the ringing reaches its peak, and I startle awake.

I sit up gasping, the memory of my dream turned nightmare still lingering. I reach over to turn off my alarm clock- the ringing that saved my dream self. Then I collapse back on my pillows, wishing that my life was all puffy clouds and flying. But as of now, I'm stuck in the nightmare that is my life. I lay there for a minute, thinking about the characters from my favorite books. Because yes, I am that obsessive. Maximum Ride and her flock, Iggy, Fang, Angel, Nudge, Gazzy. And Dylan. They're imaginary, figments of some guy in Florida's imagination. I don't know why I'm wasting my time thinking about them.

I roll out of bed and get dressed in my typical sweatshirt and jeans. Like every morning, I stare at the ridges on my back. Mom says I was born with them. They make it look like folded up umbrellas were shoved under my skin. Those damn things ruined my life. I used to have friends, believe it or not. Then, once, I went to a sleepover. While we were getting changed, my friend Molly noticed them. No one has talked to me since. I'm the weirdo of the school, the freak, the oddball, the social plague. I yank my sweatshirt down over the bumps, shielding my insecurities from view.

"Ro, you're going to be late!" cries Mom. I pick up the pace, pulling my hair into a ponytail, brushing my teeth at breakneck speed. Still, I was too slow. I run out the front door just as the bus roars past. The upperclassmen hang out of windows, laughing and yelling insults.

"Freak!"

"Anorexic weirdo!"

"She's not anorexic, she's a whale!"

And the classic, "Blackhead!"

I'm used to the insults, especially the ones involving my black hair. I sigh and start walking. I can already tell its going to be a cruddy day. But hey, when was the last time I had a good day?

§ª§ª§

Lo and behold, I'm right. Before lunch, I get detention in math, an extra twenty page reading assignment about the life cycle of the cockroach in science, and a principal visit for mouthing off in French II. Then after lunch I fall asleep in language arts, twist my ankle in gym, and, when we form groups in social studies, get yelled at for not having friends to pair up with. And then, as the rotten cherry on top of the melted sundae that is my day, I have to sing in front of my entire choir class. A cappella.

Finally, I'm free. The bell rings, and I sprint out of the choir room. I run into a couple of Goth juniors who cuss at me, knock over a cheerleader, and finally make it to my locker. Frantically, I spin my combination, desperate to get to the weekend, when I realize someone is standing behind me. I look up to see Zane Jones, the hottest jock in school, watching me. Me being the romantic fool I always am, I can't help the images of us dating, then getting married, and growing old together. Yum.

"I think that's my locker," he says, giving me a glare which shows how impatient he is. Reality check much? I nod and smile, moving aside, but I'm furious, both at myself and at him. How could I not realize that I was at the wrong locker? I look around and mentally swear. I'm not even in the right grade hallway. This is the senior wing. I'm a sophomore. The stares pummel me from all sides, and I can practically feel myself shrinking. People are whispering. Zane is straightening back up and looking at me like I'm dog poop that he just stepped in. I blush under all the attention, and a girl walks up to me. It's the cheerleader I knocked over in the hallway. She smiles sweetly at me, and I relax. Big mistake.

"Honey," she stage whispers. "I don't think this is where you belong." People around us laugh, and she smiles again, egged on. "In fact, you better be careful. Not everybody here is as nice as I am. If you don't watch out, someone's hand might just… slip." There is a searing heat as she dumps her extra large, no fat latte down my sweatshirt. I gasp, and all the people laugh. Then another cheerleader walks up and stands by the first.

"Oops," she says, and tips her cup so the contents empty onto my head.

I am burning with shame as I dash for the sophomore wing, their laughter echoing in my ears. They had nothing to gain for bullying me. They did it for laughs, for entertainment. I grab my stuff blindly, shoving anything I touch into my book bag. Tears blur my vision, and then pour down my cheeks. I walk out the front doors crying before I notice that all the buses are gone. I am the only student left, except for those whose parents pick them up. Once again, I start the long walk home.

§ª§ª§

My mom adopted me after her husband died, for company, she says. My foster father was an incredibly rich man, so we live in a mansion on what is referred to as The Money Pile, a wealthy subdivision where all the CEOs and their families live. Since the first day I can remember, the kids I live next door to have had their every whim catered to them, from Sweet Sixteen's to keg parties. I could have had that too. If I really wanted to, I could have been popular. I could have had friends, and parties, and too many boyfriends to count. But I had watched as my neighbors went from fun kids to mean and snotty pre-teens to spoiled, bratty teenagers, all the way up to their DUI arrests and jail time. I didn't want that to happen to me. So I made a couple of friends and stayed out of it. And when I lost those friends, I couldn't be bothered to make new ones. And now I'm Blackhead.

These are the thoughts and memories that swirl through my mind as I walk home. I'm on the side of an abandoned road, and as I think, I register a commotion up ahead. My legs freeze halfway through a step. This road is commonly known as "Kidnapper Avenue", and several of my classmates have been taken here. There is a loud yell, a young girl's, and then a man's groan. I turn the corner in the road slowly, in case I need to run.

What I see stuns me. Zane and a bunch of other seniors, all the populars that are entirely to gorgeous to be real, are surrounding a bunch of kids, ranging from six or seven to seventeen, a year older than I am. But these kids are different. Not only are they the tallest, skinniest people I've ever seen (and they call me anorexic!), but they're throwing punches the likes of which I've only seen in MMA fights. And Zane and the cheerleaders are holding their own, showing off skills I would NOT have thought they possessed. I feel myself rooting for the violent anorexics. Just when it seems like the strangers are getting the best of my classmates, something horrific happens.

A roar I can only describe as unholy fills the air. The populars double in size, and their muscles rip their clothing to shreds. They are instantly covered with thick, coarse dog hair, and long claws sprout from their fingers. Yes, even the girls- not the best look, black hair and ripped cheerleader uniforms. Their fighting power surges, and in a last ditch effort, the kids jump in the air, and wings sprout from their backs.

_Wings?!_

I stop breathing, frozen, but the battle I'm witnessing doesn't even pause. The dog things unroll wings as well, and leap into the air after the kids. I don't know what to do. Call the cops? Would the police even be able to beat the creatures? Yet, it seems like my best bet. I fumble into my backpack, digging around. Then I curse- I could make a sailor blush. But it's like a montage in my mind's eye. Running to my locker. Shoving books in my bag. Slamming the locker closed, _with my phone still inside. _Great. That's great. Now what? I watch the action in the sky for a moment. How am I supposed to stand up to five ripped populars when I can't even talk to them as normal seniors without having coffee dumped on my head? Then I notice the van.

It's parked on the road, about a hundred yards down. Peeking out of the windows are the tips of what seem to be guns. A vague thought enters my mind, but it's so insane I don't want to entertain it. But I do. If I can just get to the van…. Without letting myself think of the things wrong with my plan, or all the ways it could blow up in my face, I sprint for the truck. Praying the dog men won't hear me, I swing open the doors. Facing me is a wall to wall panel of gadgets and guns, ranging from handguns to two man grenade launchers. Wow.

I scan the racks. I've never seen a gun in real life, much less shot one. Reaching out, my fingers fall on a neat little pistol, already loaded. I just hope it has a good enough range to reach the dog boys. Then I pause.

Dog boys…. Something about these "people" is just a bit familiar.

Jumping back out of the truck, I duck, hearing a high pitched scream. I try to ignore the grunts and groans coming from above me as I kneel and steady the gun. Drawing from every cop show I've ever seen, I aim the barrel at the dog man that was Zane. I draw in a deep breath, and as I let it out, I squeeze the trigger.

There is hardly any kickback, but I'm startled by the noise it made. But that's not the only thing that surprises me. Twenty yards away from me, Mr. Big-Bad-and-Ugly plummets toward the earth, his wings whipping in the wind.


	2. Bullets

A/N: Well, hello, people who are reading this story! I just realized that my ANs on the last chapter were deleted, so instead of going back and fixing it (because I am technologically incapable), I just decided to post another chapter! Woo hoo! Read and enjoy. Or not, but... in either case, read!

* * *

The earth jolts under my feet as all three hundred pounds of lupine muscle smack to the ground. I look at the hunk of flesh on the ground, and then at the gun in my hand. My grip slackens, and my only weapon slips to the fallen leaves around me.

"Oh. My. GOSH! Did I kill him? Is he dead? Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to kill him!" Feeling like Dorothy meeting the munchkins, I turn to the teens that had alighted beside me. "I am so sorry! I just thought- and then the gun… and… the… I didn't mean to kill him!"

"You didn't," says a tough and gritty voice from behind me. "You shot him in the wing; knocked him out." The person the voice belongs to walks around to stand in front of me. "You're a good shot. Ever held a gun before?" I shake my head, cowering in fear before the seven foot tall block of muscle. As if to make me feel better, it shifts back to human form, and I recognize him as Josh, one of the most popular seniors.

A new, feminine voice speaks, and I turn to see Christy, a flyer for our cheerleading squad. "If that's what she can do without ever picking up a gun before, imagine what she'd be like if we got her to the School."

School? What school? I don't have much time to contemplate, because one of the smaller bird kids is talking. "You can't have her. We want her!" The oldest bird kid girl, a tall dirty blond, hisses something like, 'What the hell, Gazzy?' But I'm not really listening. Instead I'm looking at the form on the ground, the mass of powerful fists and sharp teeth that is going to be _really, really _pissed at me, waking up.

I try to think. Where did I hit him? There is blood all over his wing, but that doesn't help me much. If only I could knock him out again…. Then there is a voice. I look around our little group, trying to find the speaker, but all I see are the seniors and the bird kids staring each other down. The voice comes again. _In the wing, right where it connects to the shoulder. _I don't know what the voice is, or why on earth I've suddenly lost my mind, but I have approximately five seconds until Zane wakes up, so I work on instinct.

I run forward, scooping up the gun as I go. I stop, and without even taking aim, fire. But I know my shot was off even before the bullet left the gun. It's going to completely miss him, and that can't happen. I won't get another chance. I find myself praying inside, hoping, even though it's impossible. I close my eyes. There's a sharp twist in my gut, and I gasp out loud. My eyes fly open. As if in slow motion, I see the bullet do a complete u-turn and burrow itself into Zane's shoulder. His scream of pain mixes with the roars of outrage from his teammates. They turn to me, once again changing into dog men, whipping open wings and stalking toward me.

And once again, the voice speaks to me. _You know what you have to do. _"Well, that's very helpful, thank you!" I reply, pissed. But I do know. Pointing the pistol into the air, I fire off one shot for each dog person. Then I drop the gun. Josh-dog laughs.

"Well done, Blackhead. Very good job. You've successfully scared off a flock of birds. Now what's your brilliant plan?"

"This." I search for the string I felt earlier, the one that tied me to the bullet I fired. I yank on the bullets, once again feeling the gut wrenching pain but I ignore it. Slowly, carefully, I tell each bullet what I want it to do. They listen.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was short. Which will probably never happen again, so don't get used to it. :) See y'all next time!

Joke of the Chapter:

Me: Hey, you know why I carry pepper spray?

Random Person in my School: Why?

Me: I case of assault. Mwahahaha!


	3. Scars

A/N: Hi! So, this is weird. I'm actually posting on the day right after I posted my last chapter which I posted right after posting my first chapter! Woo! This is a very rare occurrence (It will usually take e a few days to write a chapter, and another day to "edit"), almost as rare as a short chapter- this one's like what, 1, 403 words? Yerp. So enough blabbering about me, here's the chapter!

* * *

I stand in the middle of a ring of bodies. Knocked-unconscious-dog-people bodies. Stepping out of the circle, I collapse into a shaking heap on the forest floor, and look up at the cloudy sky. I wonder if the teens have left yet. I don't hear anything else in the clearing but me, so I would assume so. I stand up, and slowly turn around, too exhausted for words. But somehow I find the energy to screech and jump backwards when I realize the bird kids are right behind me. I nearly fall over again, but the tall one, with white blond hair and cloudy blue eyes, catches me. He sets me on my feet, looks right at me, and smiles.

"Hi."

All I do is stare. Then a little girl walks up to me. She's probably seven years old, blond hair, blue eyes, and a big grin that's missing a front tooth. Her appearance tickles something in the back of my mind. And once again, a voice that's neither male nor female, old nor young, speaks to me.

_You know these people. You've heard of them, you've dreamed of them, you're one of-_

"SHUT UP! I know I know them! So shut it and get out of my mind!" I yell at the voice. The freaking kids with wings look at me like I'M crazy. "I'm sorry," I whisper, embarrassed. "It's just, today has been a seriously crappy day. First school, then this, and now I have some weird voice talking in my mind, giving me these cryptic messages about crap, and-"

"Max, that sounds just like the Voice you have!"

"Yea, Gazzy, I know," replies a girl from the back of the group. The kids part like the Red Sea, letting a tall, slim girl walk through. Her blond hair is short, and looks like it was styled once.

"And who exactly are you?" She says, stopping in front of me and jutting out a jean clad hip.

"Aurora. But everyone calls me Ro."

"Well Ro, I guess a thank you is in order. You helped us out there."

"You were, like, totally awesome! You were all, like, gun! Sky! Bullets! Erasers! Hi-ya! And then you just, like, fell over! It was wicked!" says a small African- American girl, jumping up and down so fast that her curls looked like blurs.

And then it clicks. The wings. The Voice. Max. I realized who I was talking to. "You guys are… Iggy. Angel. Nudge. Gazzy. Max. And Dylan." As I say their name, the flock acknowledges me. Iggy makes me a bow, Angel smiles sweetly, Nudge bobs up and down and waves, Gazzy blows up a fist bump from Iggy, Max nods, and Dylan gives me an adorable crooked grin.

"Dear God," I say, staggering backwards. "But you guys are just characters in a book series! How can you be real?"

"Like this. This is us being real," Max said, gesturing to the flock standing there. I guess James Patterson got one thing right. Maximum Ride has quite the attitude.

I must look shocked, because Iggy steps forward, and unerringly puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey, girl, it's all right. We're here, and we're real, but I bet we're a lot different than those books make us seem." He thinks for a moment then says, "Except Max. It's pretty hard to get Max wrong. She's so annoying, you can't forget her."

I laugh, and Ig smiles. Then hesitantly puts his hands out in front of him, saying, "Do you mind? I mean, I'm blind, and I… Never mind you, don't have to." Instead of answering, I gently guide his hands up and stand still so he can feel my features. It's how blind people "see" you. Swiftly and gently, his fingers brush across my eyes and lips and cheeks, putting together my face like a puzzle. When he's finished, he drops his hands to his sides, then shoves them deep in his pockets.

"Flock meeting," Max snaps, taking off into the air. Everyone follows her.

MAX POV

I'd never seen Iggy react like that to someone so instantly before. It took him months to ask to touch my face, and even longer for everyone else. He had never touched Fang. Fang. I still missed him. I don't think I'll ever stop. But when he abandoned me for Maya, it was his choice. I couldn't get him back, no matter what I did. Banishing thoughts of him, I whirl around, pumping my wings to keep from falling.

"Okay gang, here's the plan. We leave. That simple. Hopefully the Erasers will take Ro out, and we'll never have to deal with her again. Sound good?" I turn around and fly a couple feet, fully expecting my flock to be right on my heels. Instead I hear Dylan speak up from behind me.

"Max, stop. We are not going to leave an innocent normal to the mercy of the School."

I turn, furious. "_Dylan. _Can I _talk_ to you for a _minute_?" I float down a couple feet, and he meets me there. "What the Hell are we going to do with a normal? Carry her around like Total? Remember how well that worked out?" A couple months ago, Angel dropped Total when no one else was around. We kind of hoped he had landed on a trampoline….

From above us, I hear Iggy talking to Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. "What color are her eyes?"

"Green, like an emerald!" Was Nudge's exuberant reply.

"Hair?"

"Black, as blackest night." That's my little poet, Angel.

"What is she wearing _right now_?"

"Well she did have on a sweatshirt, but she took it off and is now only wearing a tank top. I think she found some rope and is tying up the Erasers. Oh, and jeans." Gazzy says, then calls down to me. "Hey Max, she's a hard worker! Can we keep her?"

"Please, keep her! I think I'm in love!"

I ignore them, instead watching the skinny, impossibly tall teen below us bend and stretch as she ropes the unconscious Erasers to each other. Then I see it. Without my enhanced vision, I wouldn't have noticed them from this height. Scars up and down her back.

RO POV

I've just tied a tight knot (try and get out of _that_, Erasers!) when I feel cool hands run up and down my back. I whip around, coming nose to nose with Max.

"What. Is on. Your back?"

I swear violently, and make a wild grab for my sweatshirt. I start to yank it over my head when a calm, masculine voice says, "Ro, stop."

I stop. What can I do? Even just talking, Dylan's voice has a magical quality to it. I sigh, and pull the sweatshirt back off. Turning my back toward them, I whisper, "I don't know. My mom- adoptive mom, I guess- says I was born with them. But I don't know what they are. "

Calmly, Max says, "Gazzy, go get me a knife from the truck."

"What?!" Iggy, Nudge and I cry out in unison.

"Oh Max, you're not going to…" Angel says.

"Yes, I most certainly am going to."

Suddenly I hear my tank rip. "Hey, what the heck?"

"Here's the knife, Max," Gazzy says.

"Max, are you sure you can do this? Remember what happened with your chip…."

"She'll be fine. It will just be a flesh wound."

A flesh wound? What the crap is wrong with these people?! I thrash around wildly, trying to escape Max's powerful grip. _It will only serve to give you more pain if you move, Aurora. _Fabulous. Creepy Voice is back, Max has a knife that she seems to want to use on me, and Iggy is fighting Dylan, who seems to be trying to hold him back from attacking Max. And that's not even the worst of it.

I feel the cold steel of the knife press into my back, and swish sharply down. The pain makes me want to scream, but I bite it down and hold my breath. When the second gash is cut into my skin, though, I let loose a volley of swear words so severe that even Dylan looks shocked.

Max releases me and steps back. She looks confused.

"I don't understand. That should have—" She doesn't finish her sentence. My scream of agony cuts her off.

* * *

I didn't really like this chapter. It was a little weird. But I wasn't exactly sure how else to do it, so... Yeah.

Random blabbering about stories I love time! Y'all need to go out and find the story "Too Shy", by nibblesfan, under the Phantom of the Opera movie category thingy. Find it! ITS AMAZING! Yes, it's long, but read through all of it, then somehow notify me and I can blab to you about how amazing it is!

Anyway... Joke of the Chapter time! This one was actually submitted by the reviewer (yes, THE reviewer- I live off your comments, so please R&R!), and it made me smile, so here it is- thank you to Wolf and MR lover!

Little girl: Why does your son say "cluck cluck cluck?

Mom: Because he thinks he's a chicken.

Little girl: Why don't you tell him he's not a chicken?

Mom: Because we need the eggs.

Okay then! I liked that someone sent me a joke, so if you have any funny saying, jokes, quotes, etc., ssend it in. I'll pick my favorite and put it in the end review every chapter. If I don't get anymore, you'll have to listen to the really crappy ones I have!

See y'all next chapter!

~Crimson


	4. Embers

A/N: Well hello there! Here is chapter 4. Again, I apologize for the overall lam-yness of it, but I kinda had to force this chapter out. tonight was closing night of this big show I was participating in, and it's the final production my school is putting on this year. After this, everyone goes off to the next school up, and I'm going to a different one then all my friends. So I was sobbing today, like the emotional person I am. Anyway, here you go!

* * *

I fall to the ground, landing hard on my hands and knees. I heave, but nothing comes up. My back… dear God, my back feels like it's on fire. I'm on the verge of losing consciousness when, suddenly, it all stops. Something cool and light brushes against my spine, and I shiver. Slowly I regain my feet, gasping in pain once when I try to stand too quickly. As I straighten, I notice every single member of the flock staring at me, though Iggy's expression is more What The Crap Is Happening?

"What?" My ribs creak when I breathe.

"Ro, you have…."

A black feather drifts over my shoulder, and I look behind me. "Wings," I gasp.

Attached to my back are huge black wings, at least fourteen feet across. As the flock and I watch, they extend out fully; displaying a small red section of feathers you can only see when my wings are wide open, hidden right by my back.

"What the HELL is going on?!" Iggy shouts, very pissed off.

"Ig, she has wings," Gazzy tells him, sounding pretty shocked himself.

"And no one bothered to tell me this? I mean honestly people-!"

I would think Iggy could go on forever if another voice hadn't stopped him.

"Ooo, the freak has wings now? Now we definitely should take her back to the School. Maybe she's part Eraser too!" Josh sneers, struggling against the ropes. Slowly I turn to face him.

"I am getting really annoyed with you, Josh. First you make my life miserable in school, and now you're doing this crap. And it really. Makes. Me. Mad!"

My vision starts to turn red as my voice gets louder and louder, until everything is blurred over with scarlet. Of their own will, my hands rise from my sides, and my wings rise above my head until the tips touch.

And then fire bursts from my palms.

MAX POV

This girl has some serious issues.

Exhibit A) She can control bullets

Exhibit B) She didn't KNOW she had wings!

Exhibit C) The wings she didn't know she had look a heck of a lot like Fang's, except for the red part.

And now, Exhibit D) _There are_ _giant_ _fireballs_ _in her hands_!

Oh, and did I forget to add that when aforementioned fire magically appeared, her wings changed color. To bright red and gold _like a phoenix! _

Those white coats sure did have a heck of a time with her.

IGGY POV

No one will tell me what is going on! I know something's happening; everyone is gasping, some of the Erasers are screaming, and Dylan let loose a few choice cuss words. But I don't know what.

Sometimes being blind really sucks.

DYLAN POV

At the School, often times the genetic successes are more horrific than the failures. But Aurora… she's something else. And I don't know whether she is a success or not. But I'm starting to see why Iggy's head over heels for her. That girl is incredible. But not as amazing as Max- yet.

NUDGE POV

So. Incredibly. COOL!

RO POV

My temper meter is through the roof. I don't think I have any self control left, and yet I manage not to burn Josh and his crew to ashes that instant. Instead I channel every ounce of fury in my body into my hands, and the flames rocket skywards. I can feel my hair standing on end, and every muscle in my body tells me to fight, use my fire to kill everyone who has ever harmed me, but I push my instincts aside. Eventually I allow my fire to flicker and die, until all I hold in my hands are glowing embers. Slowly and calmly I walk over to the group of Erasers who are huddled on the ground. Using the remains of the blaze, I burn through the rope, and the creatures that were captured hurry to get free.

"Go. Tell your School what happened."

They whip out wings and take to the air, evidently forgetting about their truck. When they are dots in the sky, I fall to the ground, looking at the sky for the second time that day.

"Well, that was interesting," says Max. Quietly, Angel explains to Iggy what he had missed. He looks at me, shocked, then comes and sits down beside me. Nudge flops down on my other side and begins braiding my long hair.

"Well, come on then," Max says, ever impatient. "We've got to teach you how to fly."

AURORA'S MOM POV

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Gotcha. Alright then. Bye." I snap closed my cell phone. Looks like little miss Aurora finally figured out what I've always known. After all, I did help create her.

* * *

A/N: Yep. Weird, and flowless. But hey, I'm distracted. So, I have nothing else to say...

Oh wait! I lied. I finally figured out how to see my track chapters, and I now realize that plenty of people read this. I am absolutely in love with my reviewer, but I would love a few more reviews, if you don't mind, my other readers.

On another note, my friends have dared me to write a series of one shots from either Hunger Games, Maximum Ride, or Phantom of the Opera. If you have any requests, please let me know. my brain is friend- Tech Week was the same week as testing, so my brain cells have committed suicide. Thanks!

"A word to the wise ain't necessary- it's the stupid ones that need advice."


	5. Singing in the Clouds

A/N: I'm ba-ack! Yep, within *checks clock* less than twenty-four hours! Right now I'm supposed to be babysitting my little siblings, but I love my readers too much, so I turned on Care Bears. I'm literally about to jump off a bridge. they are SINGING! Kill me.

To Wolf and MR Lover: Yeah, he pretty much does. Although your review made me think a little bit while writing this chapter, so Dylan is going to be a little more human now!

In any case, here is chapter 5! Enjoy!

* * *

"I do _what?!_" I shout ten minutes later.

"You run, open your wings, jump, and flap," Max says. "Simple."

"Yeah, simple to the person who was born to fly!"

"You were made to fly too, Aurora," Dylan states calmly. "Your bones are hollow like ours. Your lungs are different like ours. And you have the capabilities, just like us. You just haven't tried yet."

Well, when you put it that way…. I count to three, and then start running as fast as I can. I let my wings snap open, and when I'm ten feet from the tree line, I jump. And fly.

For about five seconds, after which I crash to the ground, bouncing on my butt all the way into the trees.

"Again!" shouts Max from behind me.

§ª§ª§

"Again!" says Max, sounding as tired as I feel. It's been two hours, and the most progress I've made is not hurting myself when I fall. I'm beginning to hate the word 'again' when Angel speaks.

"Hey Max, everybody? Can I talk to you for a minute?" They all follow her behind the truck, where I presume they're talking about how best to get rid of me. Well, fine. I'll just take a short break.

I plop to the ground and watch the robins circle above my head. It's not hard for them to fly. They've been doing it their whole lives. All they've ever known is zipping through the air, playing tag with their brothers and sisters high above the earth. I could do that, I tell myself. In a way, I fly every day. When you run, there are times when both feet are off the ground, and you're suspended in mid air, with nothing to hold you up.

I think of that feeling as I go back to my start spot. I watch the birds wheeling over head as I jog, slowly picking up speed. My step grows in length and power, just like the high jumpers you see at the Olympics. Without even thinking about it, I'm airborne.

Flying.

ANGEL POV

As we watch Ro fly for the first time, I am immensely proud of myself. I knew that Ro was getting anxious, upset at Max's constant yelling and instructions. So when I left her by herself, it was pure strategy. And it worked!

RO POV

"Well done," I hear Max say from behind me. I don't even pay her any attention. I'm too busy reveling in what is the most amazing experience ever. I dip slowly, like in my dream, and then turn and rocket up to the clouds. I tread air, shouting down to the figures beneath me,

"This is SO COOL!"

I can hear their laughter from where I am. Then everyone stops laughing abruptly as Max pulls out her cell phone and frowns at the screen. She flips it open.

"What do you want, Fang?" she growls, anger etched on every line of her face. The only sadness is in her eyes. "No. We're in Nowheresville, Vermont, that's where. I don't care what…. What?! We'll be there. Seven PM." She eyes me. "Actually, more like eight." She snaps shut the phone, and I float down to meet the rest of the flock. "Okay, guys. Fang needs our help in Texas. We're going to meet him at a restaurant for dinner, and if we don't like what he has to say, we'll leave. Sound good?"

She's drowned out by the cheers and chants of "Dinner! Dinner! Dinner!" Then she turns to me. "Are you in?"

"Are you actually asking that question?" I say, smiling and falling into place as we turn south west. I am officially part of the flock.

FANG POV

I flip my phone shut, lost in thought. It's unlike Max to agree to come so quickly, but I guess I gave her a good reason. I wish that reason had been real. In truth, all I had wanted was to see her. But I couldn't tell her that; she would never have agreed to come. Once again her flock would just have to deal with mine.

I turn to the people around me, a mish mash of race and age and powers.

"What did she say?" asks Star.

"Is the chick gonna come or what?" adds Ratchett, popping his gum loudly.

Then Maya chimes in. "I hope she does. I need to talk to her."

"Maybe I need to talk to her too. How 'bout that?"

"Well maybe you can take that gum in your mouth and shove it up your—"

"Enough," I say, frustrated beyond belief. "Maya, Ratchett, quit fighting. Anyone can talk to Max who wants to. If she stays. Remember, we told her we had an emergency."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. What did you tell her on the phone, that you had news about the whitecoats? Well I was thinking we could tell Max that her mom, Mrs. Uhh… um… whats-her-face had been murdered by them."

I cringe. "Little gruesome there, Starfish, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but you told us yourself that there is nothing that Max wouldn't do to help her mom," Kate chimes in. "We can tell Max that we know her mom's killers are here in Houston, we just don't know where. That will keep her here for a couple of weeks."

"Then you can make kissy face with 'er all you like!" Ratchett laughs, and Starfish slaps him a high five. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Maya get stiff and angry at Ratchett's comment, and I sigh inwardly. Me and Maya broke it off a month ago, and she still is tender around anything that has to do with me.

I sigh again, only this time out loud. "Okay, that's what we'll do." I just hope Max falls for it.

MAX POV

We're almost to Houston when the singing starts.

"'Cuz you've got that ONE THING!" screams Nudge, filled with her love of a bunch of guys from England.

"I need that, ONE THING!" adds Gazzy in a perfect imitation of whoever sings that part.

Angel and Aurora are laughing, Dylan's shaking his head, and Iggy is doing what he always does- pretending to die a slow, horrible death from their 'singing'. "Dylan, I beg you, heel my bleeding ears! Sing something that actually resembles pitch! And tune! Please!" He actually stops flying for a minute, allowing himself to plummet a few feet before beating his wings again.

"Well, since Ig _begged_…" He clears his throat dramatically, and Angel giggles again, then falls silent. "YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" he screeches in a voice entirely too awful for words. Everyone, even me, is in hysterics, laughing at his oh-to-cruel joke. When everyone calms down, we hear a soft voice wafting through the air.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold…." We all look around, but I see no one but the flock. Not including Aurora. I glance down, and there she is, peacefully pumping her wings and singing into the summer sunset, in a voice to rival Dylan's own.

In fact, the guy with the voice in question looks stunned. He knows the song- I've heard him singing it when he walks in the woods. But no one in my flock has ever really sung before. Sure, we goofed around, singing as bad as we could, but in the end, no one wanted to 'challenge' Dylan. And now, I guess that's changed.

Slowly Dylan loses altitude until he's even with Aurora. Softly, and uncertainly, he joins his voice to hers.

"Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up  
Still looking up.

I won't give up on us  
God knows I'm tough enough  
We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up."

When they're voices drift away, there is silence. Then Iggy speaks. I expect him to say something gentle, caring.

"Looks like you found yourself a duet partner, Dylan," he says, his voice practically a growl.

This is lovely. I've got Iggy 'defending his territory', Dylan staring at Ro with a stupid look on his face, and to finish, I am actually getting _jealous_ at Dylan's reaction to a stupid new flock member who didn't know better than to start singing Dylan's favorite song!

Nudge mumbles something, and we all turn to look at her. "I said, 'Look guys, it's Houston!'"

* * *

Ta da! I feel kind of bad for what Fang said about Max's mom, but hey. I can't control the tall skinny black-clothed dude with wings. I just can't.

See y'all next time!

BTW, this quote is kind of out of season, but my friend wrote it on a quote board in our school on Valentine's Day, and I love it.

"So you don't have a Valentine on Valentine's Day? Some people don't have a mother on Mother's Day or a father on Father's Day. I think you'll live." ~Anonymous


	6. Charmer

A/N: So, my school is getting in the romantic mood as of late- the dance is coming up, there is much lovey-dovey-ness in the hallways, etc. yep, at my school it isn't Valentine's Day that is the most romantic. It's every other day. I guess no one wants to be stereotypical! Anyway, with all the little cartoon hearts floating around, I decided to be stupid and put fluffiness in this chapter! Woo hoo!

* * *

RO POV

We fly around the downtown for a bit, killing some time before meeting Fang Inc. for dinner. Max texted him, saying that we'd meet him in a park just a little ways away from the restaurant at a quarter to eight. So soon enough, we're wheeling around over a big open spot in a nature preserve of sorts, and I'm trying to figure out how the heck I'm going to land. I study the flock to see what they do. All of them have grim expressions on their faces, and as I watch, each one folds their wings and plummets to the ground, snapping out their wings before the ground and running to a stop. Eventually it's just me and Max in the sky.

"Go," she says, pointing to the ground. That girl does not use more words than necessary, that's for sure. I look to the ground, then back at her. And as I begin to fold my wings I look her straight in the eye and stick my tongue out. Yeah, I know, childish. But immensely satisfying.

Let me tell you something. Free falling is not at all as scary as it looks like. It's scarier. I rush towards the ground, on the verge of screaming as I go. And when I am about to go splat, my wings open up and catch the air like a parachute. I try to land gracefully like everyone else, but instead I wind up on my butt once again. Only this time I'm laughing.

"Oh my gosh, that was so fun!" I stand up still smiling, but stop when I see what's before me. The members of Max's- my- flock are staring down the all too human looking figures before them. Max lands beside me and stands in front of us all. I slowly walk over to Iggy, who quickly feels my face and arms for injuries. Then we both turn to stare (well, I stare, Iggy looks like he's staring) at the sight before us.

Each of the Flocks has formed a v shape, like geese flying south for the winter. Max makes the point of ours, and a tall, black clothed figure the head of the other. Everyone is arranged after their leader by size, which means our geese are lined up Max, Iggy and Dylan, me and Nudge, and Gazzy and Angel.

"Fang."

"Max. Everyone." The Flock choruses hellos and his, except for me and Dylan. "I see you're still hanging around, Dylan," mutters Fang. Dylan smirks.

"And I will be for quite a while,_ Fang_," Dylan spits out the name like it disgusts him. I try to remember what James Patterson wrote about the last time these happy little groups had gotten together…. Wasn't there something along the lines of extreme delicious anger in the form of a food fight?

I missed Fang's reply to Dylan, but I did catch the last part. "… new recruits?"

"Hardly a recruit. She came to us, not knowing what she was. But she did save us from some Erasers."

Fang turns to me. For the first time I get a look at one of Max's most famous admirers. He's dressed all in black, like described in the books. His hair is long, grazing his ears in front and the base of his spine in the back, but it's so black it looks blue, especially against his Italian coloring. His onyx eyes, just a tad wide with surprise, bore into mine as he speaks. "And what is your name?"

"Aurora. Everyone calls me Ro."

"And tell me why, Aurora, would Max let you stay, when she refused to let anyone who wasn't raised in a dog cage next to her even see the inner workings of her Flock?"

Oh, hell no. I open my mouth to speak, say something hot headed, when Iggy cuts me off. "Don't interrogate her Fang. I'm warning you."

Acid drips from every word when I say, "It's all right Iggy. He deserves to know." I turn to him, very close to boiling over, "There are three reasons. One, because I saved her life while she was surrounded." He ticks up a finger. "Two, because I have wings." I let them unfurl a bit, so they can see the black, then stretch them out to display the red patches by my shoulders. My flock is used to it by now, but the kids behind Fang gasp and murmur. I smile sardonically as he flips up a second finger. I'm surprised there isn't steam coming out of my ears at this point. Red has begun to infiltrate my vision when I say "And three. I can do this." Max quickly gestures to her group to step back, and Fang Inc. follows suit. So everyone is a safe distance away when I tilt my head back and let fire burst from my hands once again.

FANG POV

I thought I was as surprised as I was going to get that day when I saw Aurora with Max's flock. That record didn't last very long, because I was shocked when Iggy stood up for her, sounding seriously pissed off at me. And then Aurora lets out her giant black wings and fire explodes out of her palms. I mean, seriously, how much more messed up can you get?

A lot more, I guess, because when I tear my eyes away from her hands, her wings are red and gold. I mean, honestly, they couldn't just stick some normal bird stuff in her? They had to beef her up with phoenix DNA?!

Eventually Ro's fire slows down, and soon enough all that remained of the blaze are her slightly glowing hands. Every single person in my flock is speechless. I actually think my jaw is hanging open, so I quickly snap it shut and wipe all emotion from my face.

"That was…." I start, then stop, unable to find words for her.

"Awesome!" finishes Ratchett, and as usual, he can't help but flirt. "You lost, Aurora? 'Cuz heaven is a long way from here!"

"Dude, that is the worst pick up line ever!" I say, surprisingly mad at Ratchett's antics.

"He's right," adds Starfish. "This one's much better." He looks at her from underneath his eyebrows. I think it's supposed to look sexy. "Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?"

Aurora looks shocked, and Dylan speaks up. I'm expecting him to say something along the lines of 'let's go eat,' but instead he walks up to her and says, "Are you going to kiss me or am I going to have to lie to my diary?"

Aurora bursts into laughter, and soon Iggy is talking. "Was your father a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes."

"Iggy that doesn't even make sense! You can't see!" I shout, and he flips me the bird.

And from Gazzy, "I hope you know CPR, 'cuz you take my breath away!"

Everyone looks at me. I guess it's my turn. "Not happening. Let's go eat." I turn on my heel and march away. From behind me, I hear everyone grumbling about me putting an end to their fun, but they all follow.

"Up and away," says Max, and I turn just in time to see her entire flock leap into the air and fly out into the night, turning to go to the restaurant. The last two figures are flying next to each other, and the taller one with longer wings seems to be talking to the other. The assumedly girl one nods, and they quietly veer off into the trees.

Interesting.

RO POV

I'm a little surprised when Iggy asks to talk to me. But I trust him, so I follow when he swerves apart from the group and makes for the trees. We alight on a thick branch, high up in the air, and I turn to him.

"What did you want to talk about, Ig?" I say, settling myself against the trunk of the tree. He remains perched on the branch, looking out at the forest around us.

"I don't like the way Dylan and Fang acted around you tonight," he says bluntly. I'm so shocked I just about fall off the tree.

"What? Oh Iggy, they were just having fun with the pickup lines—"

"No, they weren't. I know the way Fang acts when he likes something. I saw it before he and Max ever started dating. And Dylan…. Dylan is confused. He's not good with feelings."

"Iggy, Dylan is in love with Max, and Fang is… Fang. Besides, I wouldn't date them."

Iggy turns to me eagerly. "Why not?"

"I don't date. I never have." I chuckle softly at myself, surprised I'm admitting this. "I've never even had my first kiss."

I can tell that Iggy is surprised. "Really? But you're so, you know… perfect."

I shake my head. "Iggy, at my school I'm a freak. No one would befriend me, let alone date me. In any case, I wouldn't know how to date. I wouldn't know how to kiss."

Throughout our whole conversation, Iggy has slowly drawn closer to me. Now he tilts his head to the side. You wouldn't even be able to tell he was blind, the way he was looking at me. "I could teach you."

"What?"

"I could teach you how to kiss," he says.

Before I can react, his lips are on mine, and his hands are holding my head in place, with his thumbs just in front of my ears and his hands in my hair. I can't breathe, my mind has stopped working, and I don't know what to do. Of their own will, my eyes flutter closed, and slowly I start to kiss him back, as if kissing were as easy as breathing. He presses my back against the trunk of the tree and deepens the kiss, is body so close to mine you couldn't fit a piece of paper between us. My hands rest in loosely curled fists against his chest, and his hands gently tip my head to the side, giving his lips easier access to mine.

We break apart, leaning our foreheads against each other's and breathing deeply. I can't believe I just kissed a guy I had met THIS AFTERNOON. I must be insane…. But it was still amazing.

"Come on, we better get going," Iggy whispers. I nod, and we launch ourselves off the tree branch and into the air.

IGGY POV

YESSSSS!

FANG POV

I'm an idiot, and an asshole.

I can't believe I just sat there and watched Iggy kiss Aurora, and didn't even make a move to leave or even turn away. I sat there ogling them like a complete noob.

I jump off the tree branch, letting myself plummet before whipping out my wings and soaring off into the moonlight.

I'd gotten curious when I saw the two of them fly off to the forest, so I followed, only to chance upon them locking lips. And just like Iggy, I had been shocked that Aurora had never kissed before, especially after I saw her in action. Maybe the School had messed with her that way too.

It's weird. I felt really weird watching the two of them, like something wasn't right. Like Iggy shouldn't have been there….. I should've.

Suddenly, I can see it clearly. _My_ hands laced in her black hair, running the strands through _my_ fingers. Her gasp of surprise against _my_ lips, pressing her against _my_ body, the taste of her lips against _mine_, and the roughness of the bark scraping my knuckles as I pressed her back against the tree. Except, unlike her and Iggy, I wouldn't have broken away so quickly. I would have lingered, letting my wings unfold and wrap around her, tucking us into a black cocoon.

But that would never happen.

I had never been so furious with Ig before, and it was for a reason I didn't even know.

IGGY POV

When we landed outside the steakhouse, I offered my arm to Aurora, who took it. I allowed myself to be guided to the door, pretending I couldn't figure out where it was just to have an excuse to touch her. We were only a couple of paces away when a voice snarled at us-

"Ex-CUSE me, am I interrupting something? Last time I remembered, Iggy, you could figure out just fine how to walk." Fang was right behind us. My jaw tightened, but I kept moving towards the door. "Well, I hope you don't mind, but I need to talk to Aurora."

I felt a yank as he grabbed her by the arm, and a relaxing when she stomped on his toes and he released her. "Sorry, Fang, but I don't want to talk," she said.

"Too bad."

Another yank, and a gasp as she was pulled from my grip. "What the hell, Fang?!" She said, and I then I got really pissed.

"Dude, if I were you, I would let her go RIGHT. NOW." I say, turning towards the sound of her kicking him in the shins.

"Alright, Iggy, I will if you tell me what you were doing in those woods."

I can feel my face turning red, with anger and the memories of what exactly we did in 'those woods'. " None of your damn business, that's what."

"Well, then, I can't exactly let her go, can I?"

Ro says a really bad word, there's a loud groan, and suddenly she's standing by me again. "Let's just go, Iggy."

"Yeah, why don't you…. After all, I already know what happened."

I don't even think, I just attack, throwing myself towards him, hurling my body weight against his and slamming my fist into his jaw. We both hit the ground, me sitting on his stomach. I punch him again, in the throat, and he coughs.

"Ok then," he croaks, and heaves me off him.

I scramble to stand, but he knocks my feet out from underneath me and pounces, snapping my jaw up with a quick uppercut. I taste blood- must have bitten my tongue. He hits me in the gut, and slams an elbow into my windpipe. I hear screaming, and it takes me a minute to realize its Aurora.

"Ro," I growl, and swiftly roundhouse Fang in the solar plexus. I gain my feet, and kick him in the ribs, until I hear cracking. On my next blow he catches my ankle, and yanks me down to the ground with him, turning me so I land face down. My nose breaks, and I feel blood slick my face and the ground beneath me.

I thrust the heel of my hand up, hitting his eye and half blinding him. Then I jab him in the neck with two fingers and punch him right in the face.

We're interrupted by sirens and the sound of Max yelling wildly. Fang and I are dragged apart, and when I fight to get back to him Dylan yells in my ear, "Stop, Ig, stop! You broke Fang's jaw and at least two of his ribs- just stop."

Then Nudge runs over to me. "Oh my gosh, Iggy, are you okay? You're covered in blood…" She dabs at my nose, and I wince. I try to smile at her, but I guess it doesn't convince her because she whispers, "Iggy… We thought you and Fang were just playing around, but your nose, and Fang's ribs… Ro's in hysterics!"

The last part sinks in, and my head snaps up as I remember her scream. "Is she okay?"

"Iggy, I think you should be more worried about yourself!" I shoot her a death glare, and she sighs. "Yes, she's fine, the police are just getting a statement from her. You know—"

But she's interrupted by the paramedics. They do a full checkup on me, and mutter to each other when they realize my nose is already normal. That's another thing James Patterson messed up. Yea, he mentioned we heal fast, but he kind of understated it- we heal more or less instantly.

I have to give a statement to the cops, but they let us off with a warning- apparently Ro's quite the charmer.

* * *

A/N: yep, I finally put a kiss in, and I balance it out with a fist fight! This, actually, also happened in my school this week. 2 of my best guy friends started fighting in the cafeteria. Of course, no teachers noticed, but I was like freaking out!

I thought that this might be a little to soon, but Iggy always struck me as a kind of forward, so, yeah. Ta da.

Pickup line of the chapter (Harry Potter Theme!):

If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss!


	7. Boardwalk Bathrooms

A/N: Hey! I'm happy today! Can you tell by the excessive amount of exclamation points? Anyway, I did really well on a math test, but this story was not happy with me, so I decided to go with the flow. My class is going to an amusement park in a few weeks (yay!), and so the Flock goes to Kemah Boardwalk. Huzzah!

* * *

RO POV

The night we arrived in Houston, Fang told us what had happened to Dr. Martinez. I was… shocked. So was Max apparently, because after smashing a vase and shouting something really vile at any Whitecoats within hearing distance, she launched herself out the window and flew off. Of course, Dylan followed her, and when they got back Max's cheeks were rosy and Dylan was looking decidedly pleased with himself.

Yuck.

It was so clear they had just kissed. I'd wondered if it had been that obvious when Iggy and I had….

No, stop, nononono! I had glanced at Angel, who was staring at me in a strangely knowing way for a seven year old. Let's not forget about MIND READING! Crappers.

But two days later, we're still in Houston. I'm kicking Ratchett's butt at MW3 when Max stomps into the room and stands square in front of the screen.

"You guys are going to Kemah Boardwalk."

"And what is that?" asks Maya from the kitchen counter.

"I know," says Angel sweetly. "It's like an amusement park about 20 miles away, in Kemah! It's really cool!"

"I'm down for it," says Star, coming out of the bedroom, and Kate nods.

"Good. You leave in 5."

§ª§ª§

By the time we get to Kemah Boardwalk, its noon, and so crowded I can barely breathe. We fight our way to the food court, claiming a table, as well as being the butt end of several nasty glares. Soon enough we're settled in, with Dylan holding out a bag.

"Max gave me this, with directions to draw names out of the bag to determine the groups." We all groan, and he smiles wryly. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, here we go." He reaches in and pulls out pieces of paper, laying them facedown in groups of three, with one group of two. Then he starts to flip them over.

"Kate with Angel. Star with Iggy and Gazzy. Dylan and Fang with Ro. Ratchett with Starfish and Maya."

Fantastic.

§ª§ª§

Five hours later we've ridden every ride, and played every game in the park. Dylan even won a giant purple teddy bear, which he promptly handed to Fang, causing even the Great Stone Wall to crack a smile.

We're on our way to the food court again to meet up with everyone else when the guys decide they have to use the restroom. So I'm stuck sitting outside the boys' bathroom by myself. I'm closing my eyes for a moment, letting the sun warm my face, when suddenly the air around me shifts. I sit up straight, wide awake and seriously ready to kick butt if Fang is pulling the whole silent thing again.

But it's not Fang, or Dylan, or anyone I know. Some random buff teen, probably about eighteen, stands in front of me. Immediately, I scowl- guess Max is rubbing off on me.

"You're blocking my light," He doesn't respond, just leans down and places a hand on the back of the bench. "Okaaayyy…. Way to make this creepy, dude." Still, no answer. Out of nowhere, four more muscular guys appear, standing in formation. I stand.

"Something gives me the impression that this isn't a flash mob. What a shame. I've been working on my _Thriller_." Goon #1 growls. His jaw twists, popping out fangs, and his nails elongate into claws. The same happens to his buddies, with a sound of ripping flesh and shredding fabric, until half-naked Erasers stand in front of me, their canines glistening in the sun.

"Yuck, fur is _so_ not a good look on you," I say, which apparently really pisses them off. Soon I'm surrounded, one poorly trained bird-kid against five fighting machines. Great idea, Ro. Insult the creatures that have the ability to rip you in half.

One of the Erasers speaks. "You are to be taken to the School, under orders of Commander in Chief Zane."

I shake my head. "Does Zane really want me back that bad? I can't believe he took the break-up so hard…." I sigh, and place a hand on my waist, simultaneously popping out a hip. The head honcho Eraser tilts his head to the side, and I swear the guy in the back's large lupine mouth drops open.

"This is new information. The Commander did not inform us he was," he coughs. "_associated_ with you."

Channeling every ounce of teenage girl in my body, I pout in the way that perfect way cheerleaders do- head tilted to the side, lip slightly out, eyelashes batting and chin dipping low.

I know its working because the two guys in the back shift back to human form and stick their chests out. Just like the football players. Amazing what a girl can learn from sitting in the hallway watching people.

"You mean… he never… never… talks about me?!" I burst into very fake and very perfect tears, covering my face with my hands. There's a loud series of popping, then a hand awkwardly pats my shoulder. I continue the ruse, turning into the ripped chest of one of the goons. His hands slowly rub circles on my back. Seriously, EWWWW! But I put up with it, partly because I don't want him to notice that I'm trying not to gag. After a few minutes, I can't stand it anymore. I pull back, delicately dabbing at my eyes even though I don't wear makeup.

"T-thanks, I guess I'm not completely over him." Back-Rubber looks star struck, and I'm strangely pleased with myself. Who knew I could pull off fragile innocence? "I should just be going," I sniffle, and lean in to hug each now-normal-teenager. "Thanks for listening to me!" I plant a quick kiss on the leader's cheek, then saunter off, trying to wag my hips like the girls in my school. I can feel their gazes on me.

I should be an actress.

§ª§ª§

By the time Dylan and Fang arrive at the food court, I'm halfway through my second basket of cheesy bacon bit fries. I lick my fingers as they plop into the seats across from me, identical glares on their faces.

"And just where have you been?" asks Dylan, looking mad enough to go Eraser.

"Here and there and everywhere."

"Why were you not outside the bathroom when we came out? All I saw were a bunch of shirtless guys sitting on a bench and staring off at the sky." Fang is still silent.

"About that…."

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Nothing! Hey, by the way, are all guys like butter when girls flirt with them?"

Dylan throws his hands in the air and slams his head against the table.

"It was merely self defense. They wanted to take me to the School." Dylan's head snaps up. "Did I forget to mention they were Erasers? Sorry…." He groans.

"Let me get this straight. You seduced a bunch of Erasers, than just walked off?" Fang finally speaks, sounding incredulous.

"Actually, I insulted said Erasers, then pretended to be heartbroken, cried on the shoulder of one, sniffled a bit, hugged them, kissed one on the cheek, then _sashayed_ away." I stick a handful of fries in my mouth. "You missed a couple steps."

* * *

A/N: Yay! There you go! I'm like super hyper right now, so Max only knows if you'll get another chapter tonight.

Oh, yeah, I have a poll on my profile. If you could check it out for me, that would be great!

Quote of the Chapter:

"If I had to choose between betraying my country and betraying my friend, I hope I would have the courage to betray my country."

~E. M. Forster


	8. Flying

A/N: Okay, I'm going to apologize to my reader Wolf and MR Lover right now. Please, don't hate me when you read this! It's Fang's fault! Attack him! Also, I wrote a song-fic instead of another chapter last time, so go check that out if you want! It's called "Remember Me", and is in the Gallagher Girls section thingy.

Anyway, here is Chapter 8! Enjoy.

* * *

RO POV

Sometimes a girl just has to laugh hysterically.

For me, that time came when Gazzy ran out into the lobby where I was sitting with a book, reading peacefully. But it wasn't just that he was running around like a madman. It was that he was running around with a pair of men's underwear on his head and a bra on over his shirt.

It was an added bonus that Fang came running down the Grand Staircase after him, yelling choice cuss words and looking seriously, _seriously_ annoyed. So that's where the tighty whiteys came from!

Then I realize why I recognize the bra. Its mine.

Suddenly, not so funny.

I throw down my book and leap to my feet, taking off after the duo. Gazzy's fast, but not as fast as me when I'm not happy. Soon enough I'm even with Fang.

"On the count of three, take him down by the ankles." He nods, and I run faster. We're almost by the Grand Staircase again, when I start counting. "One. Two. Three!" Together we dive forward, barreling into Gazzy's legs and knocking him off balance. I scramble up to his head while Fang keeps hold of his knees. Then Gazzy gives me the most terrifying smile I've ever seen.

"Hey, Ro. Just a little warning. You might not want to use those flame blasters of yours right now." I'm silent, until it hits me. Literally. A wave of noxious fumes roll into my face, causing my eyes to water and my throat to itch. I cough and roll away from Gazzy, trying desperately to breathe.

Gazzy strips off the bra and underwear, throwing them on the ground as he runs for the stairs. I collapse onto the carpeting, choking and laughing at the same time. Finally the air clears, and I gasp, still giggling. I can feel a presence next to me, but I'm still surprised to see Fang's head even with mine. He's chuckling, and I know it's hard to believe, but he has the most amazing laugh, the kind that makes you want to smile.

But suddenly, we're too close. His forehead, nose, lips are inches from mine, soft and full. His onyx eyes bore into my green ones, and his hair dips across one eye. Neither of us is smiling. We're both just lying beside one another on the floor of a fancy Houston hotel. And it feels….right.

But then Fang shifts forward oh so slightly, his gaze flickering down to my mouth and up again. Down, up, down, up. Down. Up. His eyes start to slide closed. He keeps getting closer, and closer. His forehead is touching mine, his hair meshing with mine, when I bolt up.

"I can't… I mean, I should… I should go. I… um… I'm sorry!" I dart for the sweeping staircase, running my palm along the banister as I dash up the wide, carpeted steps.

It shouldn't have felt that perfect.

FANG POV

Dammit. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her.

I should just leave her alone.

I stand, rising off the floor with the grace that makes it so easy for me to blend in with the shadows. Pushing open the doors, I step out into the hotel's garden and kick off into the air. Gliding over Houston, it's easy for me to remember all my mistakes when it's come to Ro.

Spying on her and Iggy, and then rubbing it in Ig's face.

Not protecting her from the Erasers.

Wanting to kill said Erasers when I found out she had kissed them.

And just now, when my brain back fired and my instincts pushed me closer to her. When I tried to kiss her. When I made her feel she had to apologize for not wanting to kiss me back. When I wanted to run after her and kiss her on the staircase like in all the dramas I've been forced to watch with Nudge.

For being a fool.

Dammit.

What does that girl do to me?

I land behind a big oak tree in the gardens, folding my wings and taking a deep breath. I slowly walk back towards the door, but stop when I almost run into Iggy.

"Hey, Ig."

"Fang."

"What're you thinking about?" I feel awkward talking to him after everything, but I want to fix our friendship.

"Ro." Well, crap. Friendship just got a bit harder to fix.

"What about her?" I say cautiously, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't know, man. That girl does crazy things to me. Like just now, she came into the room sounding mad enough to kill," I wince, "and all I could think about was how great she must look when she's pissed." Okay, that one hurt.

"Well…."

"I just feel… complete when I'm with her, you know?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel." He turns in my direction. "I mean, I imagine that must feel pretty awesome, you know? Yeah…."

He sighs, and slaps me on the shoulder. "We better get inside, or Max is gonna have our heads. She's going on about some family dinner or something."

I smirk. Yeah, because we are such a family.

RO POV

The "family meal" is really awful. Everyone is arguing, I am constantly getting elbowed by Starfish on one side, Iggy on the other, Max ate her food as fast as possible and then fled, and worst of all, Fang keeps trying to catch my eye. I'll look up to find him staring at me, his eyes unreadable. Then he'll jerk his head like he wants to talk to me, I'll frown and look down at my plate, and ignore him. Until five minutes later, when I look up again, only to do the whole thing over. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat.

Pure. Agony.

Honestly, why should I pay the price for his stupidity? Even in the books, I had never liked Fang. He was too quick to leave Max, to fall in love with Maya. And now he's going after me. Does he even realize how much he's screwing with Iggy and me? If he does, he doesn't care.

Four hours later I'm zoning in front of the T.V., Iggy's arm loosely slung around my shoulders as he sleeps peacefully beside me. Blinking my eyes and looking at the clock, I try to shake off the bleariness by opening to double doors to the balcony. Breathing in the cool night air, I have the sudden need to be outside.

I silently close the doors behind me, and perch on the rail, letting my wings unfurl slightly and my primary feathers to shiver. Looking down over the city lain out before me, I have a sudden wash of vertigo, and I close my eyes.

I don't know how long I stay that way, but to soon I'm aware of somebody right behind me. A large, silent, obnoxious somebody. I sigh. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," says Fang, inching forward.

"Then why the hell are you awake in the middle of the night, and standing on a balcony in the freezing cold?"

"I could ask the same of you."

"At least when I came out here, no one else was already occupying the space. And if there had been, I wouldn't silently stand behind them like a creep."

"Uh-huh."

I huff. He's so annoying. "You still didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine." My response is to hit him really hard in the face with my wing. "Yuck, your feathers got caught in my mouth."

"Maybe that's why everyone calls you Fang. Answer the question." He doesn't. Instead he places a hand between my wings.

"Come with me."

"No."

"To bad. Follow." He finally removes his hand, launching himself into the air. I'm sorely tempted to run inside and lock him out, but I know as soon as I think that that I'll follow him. And deep down, I know it's not just because my wings are sore from being folded up.

Five minutes later we're treading air above the streets of Houston. Fang is watching cars below us, and I'm starting to wish I had gone back to Iggy.

"Now what?" I say, annoyed.

"Now I teach you how to really fly," he responds, and circles behind me. "You're wings are at odd angles, which means you're going to get tired faster," he remarks. There is a quick jerk, and I find myself hovering without a lilt. "Keep your wings running parallel. Now," he smiles mischievously. "Time for the rest."

§ª§ª§

From midnight to six in the morning, Fang make minor tweaks to my posture, feet position, wing position, feather alignments, and all manner of other stuff. As the sun rises over the Houston horizon, we turn and flap back to the hotel, me feeling steadier and surer on my wings than ever before. We even managed to squeeze in a lesson on hawk flying, so now I can turn and swoop like the Flock. I feel special, like I'm finally one of the family. When we alight on the balcony rail, I exhale softly, and take Fang's outstretched hand. Slowly, quietly, I sneak back into the cover of Iggy's arm, and drop off to sleep.

I'm awakened by a sharp tugging at my arm, and someone screaming my name loudly and obnoxiously.

"Au-roooraaa. Au-rooooooooooorrrrraaaaaa! Ro!" I jerk up, flailing around and trying to bite the person holding on to my arm. A distinct giggle penetrates the fog in my mind.

"Ro, its Angel! Come on, Iggy made pancakes." The smell finally reaches me, sweet syrup mixing with rich butter and the delicious smell of sausage.

"Umm… okay." I say, dragging myself up and trying to pat down my hair. Fang smirks at me, so I kick his chair as I walk by, sending the milk in the cup nearing his mouth flying. He deserved it. Soon enough I'm seated at the table with a huge stack of fluffy golden pancakes in front of me.

"You gonna eat all those, Ro girl?" ask Ratchett.

"That's funny, Ratch, seeing as I could eat these, plus the pancakes on your plate before you could say sausage." He shakes his head.

"You have made a grave mistake, young grasshopper."

"Uh-huh."

"What, you want to bet on it?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. I f I can eat five pancakes before you can, you have to let Nudge, Maya, Star, Kate, Angel and I do your makeup and put you in a dress. Oh, and you have to keep it on all day."

"Deal. If I win, though, you have to wear an 'I 3 Ratchett' t- shirt all day, and follow me around like a fan girl."

"You're on."

"Ready? Set…. Go!"

§ª§ª§

"I can't believe I have to wear this stupid shirt."

"You think you've got it bad? I'm wearing lip gloss. And a SKIRT!"

I'm ashamed to admit it, but Nudge beat both me and Ratchett. She said that her rules were that both of us were to be punished. So now I'm stuck in a fluorescent pink t- shirt that Ratchett pulled out of who-knows- where. Although it is worse for him. Fang, Iggy, Dylan, and Starfish all took pictures of him, cooing about "Oh, what pretty pink eye shadow," and "that mascara makes your eyelashes look so long!" My personal favorite though, was when Dylan said with a straight face- "The magenta plaid on the skirt matches your purse and blush perfectly."

Ratchett actually tackled him, and we all got a nasty view of Ratchett's heart patterned boxers.

That was not a pretty sight, to be sure.

* * *

A/N: Yep! All Fang's fault, like I said! Jerk...

So, I just got back from my school dance, where _things _happened. Yep, that's all I'm going to tell you! Tell ya what, if I get some reviews asking about it, I'll tell you. If not, the secret will stay with me. And, you know, everyone else at the dance.

Thanks you for reading, my lovelies!

Pickup line of the week (Hinthint; something related to this happened at the dance!):

Are you from Tennessee? Cuz you're the only ten-I-see!


	9. Rings

A/N: Hello, and welcome back to the drama known as "Ro's Life"! My name's Crimson, and I'll be your host tonight.

*Crimson stares in horror at what she has just written*

I am so, so sorry. My brain is completely fried right now, so his chapter is probably a little weird. So much crap is going down at my school right now, I honestly believe that I'm Truman in the Truman Show. Never seen that movie? Good. It will make you seriously paranoid. Like me!

In any case, the end of this chapter made me very happy to write. And yes, the beginning of the next chapter is already written, so you will find out soon enough what happens. Fang has just been making me really upset lately, so I decided to pay him back. Mwahahaha!

* * *

"Alright gangs, circle up." I look up at Max, standing in the kitchen of the hotel room with her hands on her hips, surveying us all. Iggy sighs from beside me, then stands and hauls me to my feet.

"Trust me, Ro, it's always good to listen when Max calls."

We join the mass of bodies that ring her and Fang, standing an awkward foot away from each other, and wait for whatever her big announcement is. Angel comes up beside me and grabs my hand. The little girl has kind of latched onto me lately, as Max is almost never in the hotel, off doing who knows what. I guess I'm Angel's surrogate mother for her surrogate mother.

"Here's the deal. Fang and I have been talking, and after a few phone calls to our very generous benefactor, we've come to the mutual agreement that the Flock and Fang Inc. need a more permanent place to say." Angel's grip flexes, and suddenly she bursts into a wild smile.

"Really Max? That's so awesome," she says, jumping up and down slightly.

"Well, as Angel has already determined, our two happy families are going to be renting an apartment together."

There's a long moment of utter silence, until Nudge squeals loudly. Suddenly the group erupts in cheers, except for Gazzy, who looks forlorn. "You mean no more room service?"

Max raises a hand in the air, whistling loudly and grabbing our attention rather well. "Listen, hooligans! You're each going to have a roommate, which is predetermined." She whips a list out of her back pocket, and reads out names. It's strikingly similar to the Kemah Boardwalk shtick.

"Me and Ro. Dylan and Ratchett. Fang and Iggy. Angel and Nudge. Gazzy and Starfish. Kate with both Star and Maya." She pauses as the group reacts. "We move in tomorrow. Go start packing." She exits the room, Dylan following her into the hotel hallway. Iggy comes up to me and slips his arm around my shoulders. I burrow into his side, finding comfort in the steadiness of his thin chest. Slowly he leads me out to the balcony, until we're overlooking the first signs of sunset.

"So, rooming with Max, huh," he says. I shrug.

"It isn't going to be that bad. You and Fang though…." I trail off meaningfully, and Iggy's grip shifts.

"We'll see what happens." I nod. Iggy leans down and plants a kiss on the top of my head. I stick my tongue out jokingly, which causes Iggy to gasp dramatically. "Did you just mock my affection?" I giggle in response, unable to stay serious, but he continues with the charade.

"This means war, you realize."

"What kind of war?"

"The best kind. I try to make you realize how much I care about you." He's kidding, but I notice an undercurrent of seriousness that tells me this is all true for him.

"Okay, I'll bite. What's the first challenge?"

Iggy strikes the "Thinker" pose, then smiles evilly. "How about… this!" He grabs my face and kisses me exuberantly on the forehead. I reply with an ugly face. "Oh, so that wasn't good enough for you? What if I do this?" He kisses me on the nose. I shake my head. "Fine. I've got one more."

He reaches into his pocket, drawing out a small box. He pops it open, showing a thin silver ring set with small blue stones cut like hearts. I gasp. "It's a promise ring," he says. "They had them in the fifties or so, to show that you were dating someone. I just thought that…. You might want to—"

"Oh. Oh, Iggy, it's beautiful!" I cut him off, reaching out to grasp his arm.

"That's what the clerk told me at the jewelry store. She said it would look nice with your skin tone. So will you be my girlfriend, Ro? Officially?"

"Iggy!"

"Should I take that as a yes… or—"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Iggy smiles bigger than I would have thought possible, and hugs me tightly to his chest. Taking my right hand in his, he slides the ring onto the fourth finger, then holds my hand in his.

"I was so worried you were going to say no," he confesses, his grip instinctively tightening.

"Really?"

"Yeah, totally. As I've said before, you're just so perfect. And I'm so…. Not."

I move so I'm standing directly in front of Iggy. "Ig, you are perfect just the way you are. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Iggy smiles with a bit of sadness, then perks up. "So does this mean that even in the books, I was your favorite character?"

"Well, you know, Dylan was _such _a charmer." I gasp as Iggy's hand reaches under my thin sweater to tickle my ribs. "No! No, please, mercy! I was just kidding! Just kidding!" I dissolve into laughter, shrinking down until I'm sitting on the floor. Iggy follows me down, kneeling beside me and continuing with the only kind of torture that can render me completely useless.

I'm gasping for breath by the time he relents, and a few stray giggles find their way into my speech. "That was—hehe—completely—ha—unfair!"

Iggy reaches out to brush a strand of hair off my face. "I know. Aren't I just so evil?" His hand lingers on my face, brushing back and forth across my cheekbone. I reach up my hand, entwining my fingers with his and holding on tightly. "So beautiful," he whispers. "Inside and out."

My heart's beating fast again, although this time not from laughter. Iggy guides my arm around behind his neck as he leans in closer, pulling me up a bit and tight to him with a hand on my waist. As Iggy's face nears mine, I catch a glimpse of black. My hair? I don't think about it for another second, though, because Iggy is kissing me. My eyes close easily, sending my spinning into a place where there is no feeling but that of his lips on mine, his hand on my skin where my sweatshirt reveals my side, and no sound but a startled cough from behind me.

Wait, what? I break away from Iggy, turning my head to see what- or rather, who- has been observing us. I just hope it isn't Angel, because I don't need to give her any more ammo to use to convince me to play Pretty Pretty Princess. But it's not Angel.

It's Fang.

Again.

Hell no.

I disentangle myself from Iggy's grasp, jumping up and walking straight towards the man who won't leave me alone. "What the hell are you doing here now?" I say, standing close to hi and looking up at his eyes. He backs up a step, and I advance.

"I, I didn't mean to…. I mean, I was just—"

"Just what, Fang? Being a jerk? Spying on us again?"

Iggy speaks from behind me. "Wait, Fang?! Why on—"

I cut him off. "Honestly, why are you doing this? The last time I checked, you had a flock to look after. You had other things to do besides gawk at Iggy and I enjoying each other's company. You had a life!"

I freeze, clapping a hand over my mouth and taking a step backwards. How could I have said that? Am I that cruel now?

"Oh my gosh, Fang, I am so, so sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Stop." Fang says, holding up a hand and ducking his head. "You shouldn't apologize. You're right, this is none of my business." He looks up at me hesitantly, as if waiting for the harsh words to spill out of my mouth again. His eyes are full of emotion, something I can't place. Fear? Sadness? I feel myself drawn into the blackness of them, as if they hold the meaning of life. Which they probably do. I've nearly forgotten about Iggy when he speaks.

"That's true, Fang. This isn't anything you need to know about. Now go on, head back to your ragtag group of freaks." There's bite in his voice, and somehow I feel as if he can read both of our minds. Fang hears it to, but instead of getting angry, he just nods.

"Yeah. Yeah…." He shakes his head slightly, then looks up at the sky. "See you later." Brushing past me, he leaps gracefully onto the rail of the balcony, looking down at the pedestrians below. They see him too, and I hear shouts and screams. To anyone who didn't know, it would look like suicide.

There is a single, high pitched shriek as Fang throws himself into the air. But his wings aren't opening.

* * *

A/N: Yay!

Fang: What the bloody crap is going on here?

Me: Well, one of my loyal readers has captured you and I decided to borrow (without asking permission) you for the chapter! Don't worry, you'll be returned to your original captor soon enough!

Ro: I'm seriously loving this right now.

That was my brief moment of insanity! I hope you enjoyed a look inside my head, because trust me, that kind of crap happens all the time. Seriously, after the last chapter I was compiling a list of ways to torture and murder Fang on the back of my math test. I got an A on the test, but a very concerned look from teacher, seeing as I labeled it only "Ways To Kill That Bastard".

Fang: You know, one of these days you're going to hurt my feelings.

Quote of the Chapter:

"No tears in the writer, no tears in the reader." ~Robert Frost

One of my favorite quotes ever! See y'all next chapter! Pleases review, it makes my nerdy little heart sing with joy. Plus, I need the cheering up.


	10. Battling

A/N: Hey everybody! So it's been a few days. Lovely to see you all again. I'm pretty sure this chapter is a bit choppy, because I wasn't really focusing on it as I wrote. Yesterday was my birthday, so I'm rather distracted as of now. Terribly sorry!

In any case, Fang is starting to grate on my nerves! He freakin' pulled a supposed suicide attempt last chapter, but then refused to allow me to kill him off. Blergh.

* * *

I throw myself to the railing, letting out a scream as I watch the black clothed body plummet downwards. We're thirty stories up- there's no way he could survive the fall. Without thinking, I vault over the rail and after the falling figure.

Whipping out my wings, I try my best to catch up with Fang, but it's no use. He's had too much of a head start. When he's ten feet from the ground, Fang's body jerks, and his raven colored wings slide out of his jacket. He's absolutely fine.

"Fang!" I shout from behind him, my terror melting away and being replaced by anger. He glances over his shoulder, then brakes suddenly, shocked to see me.

"Aurora, what are you doing here?" He asks, turning towards me and hovering, rising and falling a bit with the beat of his wings.

I don't bother replying, instead going up to him and punching him as hard as I can in the face. "Jackass!"

He's knocked sideways a few feet from my attack, but recovers quickly, rubbing his jaw with his hand. "What the hell was that for?"

"I thought you were going to die! DIE!"

Fang stares at me as if I've grown a second head. Then a mischievous smile pulls at his lips. "You were worried about me? Oh, Rory, how sweet!" In response, I kick him in the chest as hard as I can.

"Do _not _call me by that name! It's Aurora, or Ro. But ignoring that, why did you jump off a building without opening your wings?!"

"It's called being an adrenaline junkie, Rory." I scowl at the name. "Some people shoot up heroin, I jump off of buildings. It's completely natural."

"Clearly it's not natural. You don't see me doing anything adrenaline-y, do you?"

He smirks. "_Your _rush comes from running away from home. Honestly, have you even thought about your mother since you joined us?"

I open my mouth to retort, but draw a blank. He's right. Completely and utterly right, no matter how much I hate to admit it.

He lets out a single huff of a laugh. "That's what I thought. In any case, don't you need to be getting—" He never finishes. Instead he lets out a blood curdling yell and drops a few feet.

"Fang?!" He looks up at me, his face pale and his hand clutching at his upper arm. I swoop down to meet him. What happened? Why is he so different? I pull at his grip, trying to see what he's hiding. When I finally get him to move his fingers, I want to close my eyes.

His skin is rumpled around the edges of a small hole, which is already healing before my eyes. Blood runs down his arms in rivulets, staining his black t shirt darker than it already was. He's been shot.

I look up, wanting to see who did this, a fury I don't understand coming over me. But it all drains away when I see the figures coming towards us. Screams rise to my ears from the streets below, and I feel like joining in the noise.

Coming towards Fang and I are dozens of Flyboys, Erasers, and mutants, all armed and ready to fight. I glance back up at Fang, who looks just as terrified as I feel.

"Aren't… aren't they supposed to be retired?" I stutter out, my hand clenching into a fist by my side. Fang nods. "Sh—" Angel appears by my side. "—oot."

"Ro… what's going on?" asks the little blond girl by my side.

"Angel, I need you to get Max and the rest of the Flocks for me, okay?" She stares at me, and I feel a slight tremor in my mind. Weird. I don't remember anything in the books about being able to feel Angel's touch. But she just nods, and shoots back up to the balcony.

"Fang, we need to get you out of here. Come on, you're in no condition to fight against all these—"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. You can't be fine, it's been five minutes!"

"Aurora, look." He yanks his shirt sleeve back up, and through the dried blood I can see a circular white blemish, right where the bullet entered his flesh. "There wouldn't even be a scar there if I could have gotten the bullet out before it healed."

"That's impossible! Starfish is the only one who should be able to heal that quickly."

"Starfish is the only one of us who can regenerate. All of the original flock heals like this. And, probably, you too."

I don't have time to reply, because Angel has returned with the flock. Below us, I see Fang Inc run out of the hotel and look up at us. "What's the matter now, Aurora?" Max asks. I just point.

From behind me, I hear Dylan swear softly. "Aren't they supposed to be dead?" I ask. Combing through my memories of the books, I try to remember. But I can't. I'm too freaked out by the giant mob of violent mutants marching towards us. That kind of thing tends to occupy the mind, you know?

"Yes. They definitely are."

"Well why are they here then? I mean, they expired like ages ago, so shouldn't they have gone the way of Ari, you know, dead dead dead? Right? Am I right? This hasn't happened before. It's like they've all been regenerated, but why would the Whitecoats do that? It seems like they're creating an army or something!"

Max is still watching the figures. "Nudge, I think that's exactly what it is." She turns to me. "Ro, you said that Erasers tried to take you at Kemah, correct?" I nod. "How many were there?"

"Umm… 5, I think."

"That five has multiplied to 50, Max."

"Yeah, I got that Dylan, thanks. Iggy."

I turn to see Ig standing right behind me. How did I not notice that? He's turning into another Fang, damn it. "Yes, Max?"

"Take Ro, Gazzy and Angel back to the room. Make sure they stay there, all right?" he bobs his head once, and touches my elbow. Angel zooms over to my side, slipping her hand into mine and squeezing. I see Max wince a little. "Go, now."

Iggy leads the way up to the balcony, Gazzy following behind him and Angel and I lagging in the back. I glance back over my shoulder. Fang, Maya, and the Flock are huddled together, talking and looking back at the mutants approaching.

I alight on the edge of the balcony, as Angel shoots straight into the room. Her brother follows her, and I can see them peeking through the curtains in one of the bedrooms. Iggy offers a hand to me, which I take. I move to go inside, but he keeps a tight grip on me.

"What's wrong, Ig?"

"What was up with that jump?"

I grimace. "An overreaction on my part. I thought…. Well, I didn't think."

"But he has _wings, _Ro. He wasn't going to die!"

I'm starting to get annoyed. "You need to understand that up until a couple weeks ago, people in my world didn't jump off of buildings and survive. They went splat."

"But that's not where you are now!"

"That doesn't change the fact that that's all I've known!"

"You need to get with what's happening to you now!"

"Iggy, you shouldn't even exist! You are a fictional character! For all I know, I passed out that day in the woods, and this is all a dream!"

He freezes. We're at a standstill, both of us waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Iggy spins around and storms into the room, slamming the glass doors behind him. Crap. I run a hand through my hair. I can't go back in there now. Iggy's furious, and it's my fault. I feel a yank on my scalp. Something's caught in my hair. Slowly I detangle myself, and pull my hand free to see my promise ring.

I can't draw my eyes away. Iggy gave this to me maybe an hour ago, and we're already fighting. How much longer will this go on before we can't stand to be around each other?

* * *

A/N: Huzzah! Huzzah! The end of the chapter! I'm working on the next one right now, but I'm afraid I might not be updating for a while. I'm going on Spring Break now- woo hoo!- and I will be driving to Kentucky for a week. then after that I'm going on a cruise! I know, I'm lucky. but in between now and then I get to translate the Shakespearean play _The Tragedy of Julius Caesar _into a script, but not just a normal script! A script where all the characters are transferred into characters from Harry Potter! And then I have to film the scenes as a movie!

My life is freaking busy.

So please, bear with me in the next few weeks. I will try my best to update, but it might just not be possible for a while. My utmost apologies.

I will see you all next chapter!

Joke:

Why did the turtle cross the road?

Why?

To get to the Shell station!

Ba-duum crash. Sorry, I'm exhausted. Toodaloo!


	11. June

A/N: Hi! I'm back! Did you miss me? Probably not, but oh well. I'm pretty sure this chapter is awful, but I've had a lot on my mind recently. Like I said before, I was on vacation with my family, and will be on a trip again in 2 weeks. But lucky for you guys, I had to endure a ten hour car drive, so this really crappy next installment was born! Huzzah!

Besides that, I came up with some new ideas for stories, which I had to block out before I forgot them. That took a while. The one of my best guy friends dropped a huge bomb on me, and everything is going to be REALLY FREAKING AWKWARD when I get back to school. (To all my male readers: If you like a girl, who happens to be your best friend, would you tell her and risk destroying the friendship? PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION. I suppose it can be opened up to girls as well, for if you like your guy friend)

So, after that tangent, I give you chapter... what is this, eleven? Yeah, eleven! woo hoo!

* * *

It's over within an hour. I watch from beside Angel as Max and the others spin, kick, and punch their way through the crowd of mutants. There are times when I cover Angel's eyes- When Fang sends a roundhouse into a Fly-Boy's head, sending it flying into the street. Or when Max is grabbed in a chokehold, and can barely free herself before being strangled.

Eventually Angel had enough, and she pulled me away to play Candyland. Iggy is sitting over at the kitchen counter, and I can feel him watching me, but I don't look up. I really don't what to bring this up in front of the kids. Gazzy is the one who sounds the alarm.

"They're coming back up!"

Angel leaps to her feet, with me close behind her. Side by side we race to the balcony doors, stopping just short of running straight outside. The returning battlers that can fly limp into the apartment, all of them nursing wounds. The front door of the hotel room bursts open to reveal the rest of the walkers, who seem just as beat up and injured as the Flock.

But it's the person in the back that draws my attention. Standing between Fang and Dylan is a small, lithe figure, its arms bent at odd angles and clutched by the guys.

"Max, who is that?" Angel says, reaching up to grab my hand.

"That, Angel, is our ticket to finding the people that killed my mother."

"Great. What do we call it? Ticket?"

"Can I speak up here?" The figure steps forward a bit, Dragging fang and Dylan along with it. Well, her. It's definitely a her. "My name's June."

"I really don't give a damn what your name is," snaps Max, glaring in the girl's direction. "All I want to know is why my mother was killed."

"Max, maybe you should lighten it up just a bit there." Dylan places his hand on Max's shoulder, but she shrugs him off.

"I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Liar."

"All I know is that I was pulled out of a dog cage this morning and told that I would be free if you all died, and if I took one of you back with me. One of the girls…. Something with an A? Chief Zane seemed to be rather upset with her."

I do my best to stifle a giggle, but I can't help it. I burst into laughter, drawing every single eye in the room. "Oh. My. Gosh! He must be _so pissed!_" June stares at me in confusion. "Oh, sorry. My name's Aurora."

"Let me guess Ro. This has something to do with Kemah?"

"Why, Dylan, yes it does. My guess is that the Erasers I met went back and teased Zane about me, and he wants revenge. Plus the fact that they all want to study me."

"Quick question," Max says holding up a hand. "Why didn't I hear about this?"

"I'd like to know the same thing." Iggy looks directly at me, and I duck my head. Even if he can't see me, his eyes are penetrating.

"Umm, maybe we should stick to the subject at hand."

"I don't think this conversation is over, Ro. In fact, maybe you and I should—"

"Iggy, I am trying to interrogate Mutant #1 over here."

"Wait, Mutant #1? You do realize I am exactly like the rest of you, just without the freedom."

"You don't get freedom because you were probably created about a month ago. You have no idea what my Flock and I have been through, _June. _Maybe I should teach you what real suffering is, huh?"

"You honestly don't remember me, do you? I thought you were kidding, but you have no idea who I am."

"No! I. Do. Not. Know. Who. You. Are!"

"I was in a cage right next to you for _ten years, _Maximum! I was an original, just like you!"

There is utter silence. Max is staring at June, who is glaring straight back at her. Nudge's mouth is hanging open, Gazzy is staring at the floor, Fang has his arms crossed, Dylan is fidgeting, and everyone else is waiting to see who's going to explode first. Angel's head tilts sideways.

"Max, she's telling the truth."

We all take a moment to process this, as Max continues to shoot daggers at June. Her jaw is tight, and she nods stiffly. "Fine. June can stay. But." She lowers her head, giving June a killer glare. "The moment you do anything that we don't like, you are gone. Gone. Got it?"

"Who even said I wanted to stay?"

"Fine, go. I really don't care."

June's eyes widen, and she shakes her head furiously. "No, no, I can't leave. I mean—I don't _want _to leave."

"Whatever."

§ª§ª§

"Wow." Nudge steps into the new apartment, looking up at the arching ceiling in wonder. "This is a-MA-zing!" She runs off towards the back of the house, screaming as she discovers each new room. Almost everyone follows suit, leaving only Iggy, Fang, Max, June, and I behind in the foyer. Awkwardly, we all stare at each other. June is gazing at her feet, twisting a peice of her white-blond hair between her fingers.

"So, we obviously need to find a room for June to stay in," I say, breaking the silence. Max mumbles something that sounds distinctly like 'the cellar sounds lovely'. I roll my eyes. "Did you have something to add, Max?"

"I always have something to add, Ro. Haven't you figured that out yet?" She turns to June, dropping her chin a tad so she can give the younger girl the full force of her glare. "You can sleep in the same room as me and Ro." I'm shocked. Bravo, Max. "Now come on. Let's go get moved in."

I move to pick up my bags, but a hand on my arm makes me freeze. "Hey, Ro. Can I talk to you for a minute?" My hand is hovering just above the handle on my backpack, and for a few moments I consider grabbing it and running. Then I sigh, knowing I can't do that to him now.

"Sure, Iggy. Let's go upstairs, okay?" I know that everyone is in the kitchen, and I don't want the younger kids to bear witness to our first attempt to solve our problems. The fight was a week ago, and the only thing we've said to each other was generic. You know, please pass the salt, have you seen my shoes, etc. It was awkward, and horrible. The only good thing that came out of this is that finally, _finally, _Fang is leaving me alone. I still catch him staring at me sometimes, but he just shakes his head and turns away.

Iggy is looking in my direction, and I realize I was standing completely still as I reflected. I jerk my thoughts back to the present, and swing my backpack over my shoulder. The staircase is on the other side of the room, and I easily make my way through the furniture. I'm halfway up the steps when I hear a crash. Turning around, I see Iggy hit the floor, smacking his head on the arm of a couch as he falls.

"Oh my gosh! Iggy!" I drop my bag, leaping down to the first floor and dashing to his side. I drop down to his level, reaching out a hand to the back of his head to help him sit up. He swears, reaching up to his head and covering my fingers with his.

"That effing hurt." He swears again, trying to keep his balance. My arm slips around his back. Is he okay? He can't even seem to sit up by himself. Oh, not good. Come on Ro, he's BLIND. It even mentions in the books that he had trouble with new rooms. What is wrong with me?!

"Oh, Iggy, are you okay? I'm so sorry! I'm such an idiot…. Does it hurt really bad? Are you okay? Should I call Max, or do you need an ice pack, or what? How can I help? I can't believe I hurt you! Can you talk? What's wrong? How can I—"

He interrupts me. "Ro, there is one thing I need you to do." I nod vigorously. "Shut up. You're starting to sound like Nudge." I stop for a minute, then burst into speech again. My mind is in utter chaos.

"I can't stop talking, I feel so bad! This is my fault, you wouldn't be hurt if I hadn't run ahead of you, and before that, we wouldn't even have been trying to go upstairs if I hadn't gone after Fang the other day! If I wasn't even here, this wouldn't have happened, nothing bad would have ever happened! I'm so, so sorry. Oh, this is just so—"

He cuts me off again, but in a different way. This time, I'm silenced by the feel of his lips on mine again, soft and endearing. My hand is still cradling his head, and his free hand reaches up to brush across my face, leaving a stream of tingles where his skin met mine.

When we break away, I smile. "That was a really awesome way of telling me to be quiet."

Iggy laughs lightly, his thumb rubbing small circles on my cheek. "So does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Why on earth would you need to be forgiven?"

"For completely overreacting about…. You know. And for not being man enough to apologize before." His eyes are trained on the floor, and he pulls his hand away from my face and lets it fall into his lap.

I watch him silently, this unique, wonderful person who has been through so much in his life. Iggy is strong, loyal, and has an amazing soul, but all he can focus on are his mistakes. It's sad, because he makes so few of them.

"Iggy, you are more than forgiven. But do you excuse me?"

"You've done nothing wrong, Aurora. Nothing." It's not true, but the smile on his face distracts me. "You know, it was torture not talking to you for that week."

"I know how you feel. I've missed you so much." He hugs me again, and I squeeze him back just as hard as I can. My back bumps up against the coffee table, reminding me that we're still sitting on the floor. "Come on, let's go explore the house."

We stand up, and this time I take Iggy's arm, helping him navigate the new apartment. We walk from room to room, me describing everything to Iggy, and him walking around with his arms out to get the feel of everything. When we reach the kitchen, we're laughing about my attempt to describe a large fish tank in the dining room, which Iggy promptly ran into.

Conversation pauses as we enter, everyone watching the way Iggy and I are latched onto one another. Right… they still think we aren't talking. Angel stares at us, and I feel that little tug in my mind again. The little blond girl smiles toothily, then claps her hands together and gives a small jump.

"Oh, thank goodness! The tension in the Flock was unbelievable!" Her comment clues everyone else in, and soon they are all making sounds of realization. Iggy leans closer to me.

"I'm guessing we're in the kitchen now, huh? Where everyone is?" He whispers, his lips brushing my ear.

"Yup."

"Shall we leave the kitchen?"

"Yup."

He takes my hand, leading me out of the room so silently that no one notices us leaving. Before I even notice it, we're upstairs, reading the placards that have been placed conveniently next to every door. I chuck my backpack onto one of the beds in my room, then close the door behind me.

"Your turn." All of the nametags are printed with Braille as well- the mysterious benefactor really did think of everything. Iggy reaches for the doorknob for the room he and Fang are sharing, then pauses.

"Ro, I hope you won't be mad if I try to murder Fang in his sleep. He's just been such a jerk lately, and I really have no idea why." Iggy's arm anchors itself around my waist, and I lean my head on his shoulder, grateful for the warmth he provides.

"Honestly, if you tried to kill Fang, I would be upset."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I want to help!" We both laugh, and Iggy pushes open the door to his room.

"Oh, good God!"

* * *

A/N: Yay! Ro and Iggy are back together! Of course, they weren't talking for like less than half a chapter, but still. I can write more mush now!

So what do you think Ro is freaking out about? I already know, but if you answer the question correctly, I will write you a one shot.

Until next time!

Joke of the Chapter

When having a conversation with a drunk person during a lightning storm, they will often ask stupid questions. Here is one ofmy favorites, and how you should answer it:

Drunk person: "Was that lightning?"

You: "No, they're just taking pictures for google earth."

Okay, that was a crappy one. But whatever! I'm tired.


	12. At A Payphone

A/N: Hello again, darlings. I have returned from vacation, and joy of joys, I discovered I had written three chapters. On my vacation. You're welcome. Instead of enjoying the beaches of Puerto Rico, or spending time with my friends in the teen club, I locked myself in a room I finished this for you. Why? I'm not sure. But here you go.

* * *

"Ro? What's wrong?"

I don't answer, as I'm kind of busy trying to back myself out of the room and away from what I saw in there. Really, Iggy should be happy he's blind.

I don't manage to close the door before Fang turns to look at me, his eyes blank and his back straight. His face is the last thing I see before I slam the door and collapse against a wall.

"Ro? Aurora! Are you okay? What happened?"

My heart is beating fast. "That was terrifying." Iggy cups my face, tearing my gaze away from the wall and forcing my eyes to meet his.

"What was going on in my room?"

"Fang and June were kissing. Actually, that's the wrong way to say it. They were practically eating each other's faces."

Iggy's face was concerned up until now, but he breaks into infectious laughter. "That's it?! From the way you reacted, it was like they were in bed!"

"They just about were." I try to keep a straight face, but his glee makes me break into giggles too.

"I can't believe it! Fang finally got himself a girlfriend!" Iggy practically shouts.

"Ig—Iggy, shush! He'll—hehe—hear you!" I manage to force the words out between my snickers, sounding like a dying horse.

"I don't care! Maybe now he'll realize that you don't like him, and leave us alone!" he says it triumphantly, and he's right, this should be a good moment.

But something twists inside me. What, am I actually affected by Fang's kiss? Nope. No way. I must have just had too many burritos at lunch.

FANG POV

I press my ear against the door, ignoring June's sigh of annoyance behind me. The moment Ro slammed the door, I was overwhelmed by curiosity. Now I struggle to hear her and Iggy's conversation in the hallway. I've missed the first part of the exchange.

"—in bed!" Iggy says, laughter in his voice.

"They just about were." That one stung a bit. I was definitely not about to do that with June. Alright, so maybe her arm was up my shirt, and my hand might have been in her back pocket, but still. We weren't naked. I'm afraid I missed the next part, but I didn't. Iggy's words reach me easily.

"I can't believe it! Fang finally got himself a girlfriend!"

Ro's reply is indistinct, but I can hear her laughter. She's laughing at me. She thinks it hilarious that I've never had a girlfriend. I have! Max was my girlfriend. Just not, like, officially. And I kind of ruined that relationship. But that doesn't matter, because it still existed.

"I don't care! Maybe now he'll realize that you don't like him, and leave us alone!" Iggy sounds happy, as if all their problems are solved. And I guess they are. I was the only thing holding them back from having the perfect relationship.

My heart seizes up, and I feel the horrible pressure of tears behind my eyes. Hell no—I'm Fang. I don't cry. Especially not over a stupid, insensitive fire girl, who doesn't understand what real love is like.

Wait, love?! I shake that thought from my head. I don't love Aurora. I don't even like her. But was I just thinking about Max? Or was I thinking about Max in relation to Ro?

God damn it, this is confusing! I just need to get them out of my head. Slowly I turn to face June, who has been watching me as I thought.

"Now remind me," I say, letting a Fang smirk creep onto my face. "Where were we?"

RO POV

The evening air is cool against my skin, and I shiver. I wish I had been smart enough to bring my sweater, but I hadn't thought that Houston could get cold. We were in Texas. _Texas. _Wasn't it supposed to be 75 and humid all the time?

Iggy felt me shudder, and removes his coat, draping it around my shoulders. Smiling at him, I notice June (also sweaterless) glare at Fang until he hands over his jacket.

"Iggy," I whisper. "I think June might be experiencing a bit of jealousy." Iggy smirks.

"Of course she is. She's stuck with Fang, while you have me." He wiggles his eyebrows, giving me his best seductive look. I laugh.

"Oh, of course. How could I not think of that?" Iggy pouts, then puts his arm around me and hauls me closer to his side. We walk in comfortable silence the rest of the way to the diner.

When we arrive, we're greeted by a young hostess, about my age. She grabs a handful of menus and leads us to a corner booth, where we all cram together. "Let me know if you need anything else," she purrs, placing her hand casually on Iggy's shoulder and rubbing.

I glare at her, slipping my hand into Iggy's. She notices, shoots me a dirty look, and struts away. "Ro, what was that?"

"Stupid whore-ish man stealer," I mumble.

"What?"

I speak louder. "Just a girl who found you handsome."

"Really…. Huh." He glances behind him, as if looking for the chick. I punch his shoulder lightly. "Kidding, kidding!" He chuckles and rubs his arm. "Geez, between you and Max it's a miracle I'm not permanently black and blue."

"Iggy, I'm sticking my tongue out at you," I say.

"Ooo, adorable." He hangs his tongue out as well. Max and Dylan, seated next to us, laugh.

"You two are really cute together," Max says. I'm struck by how girly she sounds.

"Yeah, you seriously are. Don't you think, Fang?" June turns to the black haired boy sitting across the table, who shakes his head and tears his eyes away from where Iggy's hand disappears underneath the tabletop.

"They sure are." Fang catches my eye. He jerks his head towards the window, signaling me to join him outside. I look down. Just like in the hotel. Although I did get a decent flying lesson out of it last time, so maybe it's worth a shot.

Then I feel Iggy's fingers brush against my knee, and I mentally slap myself. Why am I considering spending time with Fang willingly?! He nearly destroyed me and Iggy's relationship, and so help me, I won't let him do it again!

_Sometimes we misjudge things in life. Often what we think is right is wrong._

No. Nononono! Not the Voice again. I haven't heard from it since the day I met the Flock, and now he—it—has decided to make a reappearance.

_Great, thanks for the advice. Now do you want to explain what it means? _

_Not in particular, no. _I whisper a colorful word. _If I told you, you would miss the journey._

That's it. Voice is pretty much repeating famous quotes now. I throw my napkin down and wiggle my way out of the booth.

"Where are you going, Aurora?" Max asks, sounding like a mother.

"I just need some fresh air. I'll be back." And with that, I leave the diner.

I wander around until I find a small park, with no one there but a few teenage guys playing Ultimate Frisbee. Walking into a small stand of trees, I glance around before unfurling my wings and launching into the evening sky.

I circle higher and higher, flapping my way through dark clouds and interrupting the flying patterns of some geese returning north for the summer. That's when I realize the season. I let with the flock in early March, and it's the end of May now. Two months?!

I drop down to the park again, and run to the corner payphone I saw earlier. Fishing a few quarters out of my pocket (How long have those been there?), I punch out a number that I will probably never forget. It rings twice, then picks up.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'll post the other chapters when I get around to it. Thanks for reading. I know it's shorter than others (I usually try and reach 2,000 words, and this is about 1,000), but I wanted to end it there. Plus no one responded to my question(s). REVENGE. Have a nice night. I'm going to bed early, cuz I feel like crap. Which probably means this chapter is crap. Oh well.

Too tired for jokes. Too-da-loo.


	13. The Truth

A/N: Hello, my lovelies! How are you this fine weekend? I hope you're faring better than I am- I caught the flu. Yes, again.

But on another note, it's my friend's birthday! Say Happy Birthday, DJ!

My apologies for last week- I was exhausted, and so I was rather snotty. That's no excuse, so a very big "I'm Sorry".

On with the chapter!

* * *

"Oh my God, Ro! Are you okay? What happened, where are you? I'll come pick you up, don't worry!" Mom's breath is coming in short bursts, and she sounds so worried and happy at the same time.

"Mom, I'm fine, I promise. I'm just with some friends."

"But where are you?"

"Umm…."

She slips back into mother mode. "Aurora Marie, where are you? And who are these friends you're with?"

How much do I tell her?

_Trust is key, but truth is the answer to your questions._

That kind of made sense, yet completely didn't. Guess I'm gonna wing it!

"I'm in Houston." I'm expecting her to blow up, but she just sounds confused. 

_"_Houston? But the girl said she would get you to Dallas by today."

Something isn't right here. Is Mom keeping something from me? "Do you mean June?"

"Yeah, it was something like that. Stupid creature, can't even finish the mission. One of the worst designs, I must say. Got to get to the lab…" She trails off absentmindedly, and I can hear a door open and shut in the background. I don't think she even realizes she's still on the phone with me.

"Mom…. What do you mean by design?" A car engine starts, and she grunts.

"What, Aurora?"

"I said, what do you mean by—"

"Dammit!" she cuts me off. "Stay in your lane, ******!" I cough loudly to cover up the swear. I heard once that there are recorders on these phones, and you could get a fine for saying something especially vulgar.

As my mother continues to curse, I try to remember everything she said. Mission, get to Dallas, June, designs, lab…. Then it clicks, and I feel like crying. My mother is a Whitecoat.

For a moment, I pause. No need to jump to conclusions, right? Just test her first, and see what happens.

"Mom, you're going to the lab, right? Did you get your coat and goggles?" I grimace at how forced I sound, but she doesn't notice.

"No, dear, they keep those at the School. It would be a hassle to have to take them home every night."

I freeze. There is no denying it. She said the School. I sink to the floor of the booth, pressing a hand to my mouth to stifle a sob. All my life, I've been lied to. Mom—the _woman—_probably helped create me, and took me in to see what the difference was between a "domestic" bird kid and one raised in a cage. My heart is racing, even as it sinks into my stomach.

"Look, honey, I have to go," says the woman I used to call Mom. "I'll talk to you later okay?" Before I can respond, the dial tone buzzes in my ear, signaling she's already hung up.

At the beginning of the call, she was so concerned, so worried about me. By the end, it was as if she forgot I was supposed to be her daughter.

Slowly, I stand up again, hanging the phone back onto its holder. My hand sags by my side. I feel hollow. On their own, my feet carry me back to the diner. I shove open the door and the whole table of my friends turn to look at me.

I can't bear the weight of their stares. I turn tail and flee, running to the bathroom. It's a one person, and I lock the door behind me, before collapsing to the tile and letting the sobs wrack my body. I can't believe this is happening. I was created to be a test subject, and raised like a normal kid. I was outcasted because of my scars, but that didn't matter! No, it was all in the name of science. And then my mom let me read these books about bird kids, knowing full well that I was just like them, without saying a word. Why?

I sit there thinking for ages, ignoring repeated knocks on the door, and questions yelled to me by a worried Flock. Finally, when I run out of tears, I force myself to my feet. I open the door, coming face to face with an agitated Fang.

"Ro! What's wrong, what happened?" I shake my head. "Ro, come on, tell me!"

"Nothing happened, Fang. Everything's fine." Why am I lying to him? It doesn't matter though, since he doesn't believe me.

"Ro, I'm not stupid. What happened while you were gone?" His face hardens. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No one hurt me!" I say, annoyed. "Everything is just dandy." I hiccup on the last word, disproving all that I just said. "Really. Go finish your dinner. I'll be there in a minute."

I look away, watching Iggy talk with Angel and Gazzy, the way they interact so easily with each other. I imagine that if I had siblings, this is what our relationship would have been like.

But if I had siblings, they would most likely be mutants as well, and they would have to find out what I just did. I wouldn't wish that on anybody.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by a hand on my elbow. I look up into Fang's face. What is that…. Concern?

"Rory…." He says gently. "What happened?" I don't respond, just stare at his hand until he removes it. I turn again to see Iggy, but the moment I do, his fingers are back. This time, I swing around to face him fully.

"What happened? What happened?! None of your damn business, that's what happened!" Yanking out of his grip, I shove my way out of the diner for the second time that night. Stomping down the street, I make my way back to the park. I'm almost there when I walk past the pay phone. My heart seizes up, making me choke. Sprinting the rest of the way, I collapse onto a bench, burying my head in my hands. I thought I had run out of tears. I was wrong.

My body shakes as I cry again. All I want to do is go _home. _But I don't even know where that is anymore. I can't go to my mom, and I don't know if I really belong with the Flock. Even though I'm just like them, we were raised under such different circumstances; we can never really be the same.

The bench shifts as someone sits beside me. Immediately, my hands snap into fists and I sit straighter, ready to attack. When I see who it is, I slump again, looking down at the ground.

"What do you want, Fang?"

I can feel him studying me when he responds. "I wanted to make sure you're okay."

I snort, an ugly sound through the waterworks. "Yeah, sure you do." My tears roll down my cheeks, silently this time. "Why would you care what happens to me? Don't you have a girlfriend to get back to?" I say sharply.

Fang stares for a moment, before the confusion clears from his eyes. His lips curve into a smirk, bordering on the edge of a genuine smile. "Is Rory jea-lous?" I only glare, and soon enough the happiness slips from his face. He scoots closer to me. I don't have the energy to move away.

"Rory, you know you can trust me, right?" I close my eyes. I need to tell someone. But him? What about Iggy? Before I come to a decision, my mouth starts moving.

"It's my mom. She… she…." I inhale sharply, but force myself to continue. "…has lied for a very long time. She's a Whitecoat." And with that, I'm sobbing again. Really, Ro? Stop effing CRYING! But I can't. This happened too fast.

My body curls into itself, until my chest is pressed against my knees. I just want this to be over. I want to wake up, and this whole thing to have been a dream. It really can't get worse than this. Then it starts sheeting down rain. Damn it! I slam my eyes shut, and weep again.

When I feel arms surround me, it's as if I'm in my bedroom at home, with Mom hugging me. My cheek presses gently into a soft cotton shirt. I turn my face into the chest of the person holding me, feeling comforted by the tenderness of the embrace. Whoever it is rests his chin on my head, and holds me close, rocking us back and forth slightly as I cry. I feel safe, protected.

Except….

Mom never wore cotton shirts. It was only silk or satin. My eyes pop open, and I jerk backwards, launching onto my feet and away from the figure in black. Fang looks up at me, shock in his eyes. His arms are still up and open, but slowly they fall to his sides as he stands.

"Rory…. I'm sorry. I just thought that….. I don't even know." He lifts his hands towards me, drops them, and repeats. "I shouldn't have done that." My heart beat is returning to normal, and the initial shock is gone. Now, I'm just confused.

I feel horrible for running away when Fang was just trying to help me, and unsure of why he even came to see me. But most of all, I want to be back in his arms. And that makes no sense whatsoever. This man harassed me, put me on edge, and nearly destroyed my relationship with Iggy. Yet he taught me how to fly, showed a softer side. And he's the only one out here with me.

I have to say something, so once again the connection between my brain and my mouth severs, and I blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"No, you shouldn't have." Fang stares at me, surprised I agree with him. I'm not done yet though. "Just stay away from me, my life, and most of all, me and Iggy's relationship!"

When I first started speaking, Fang was calm, and remorseful. Now he's just pissed.

"_Iggy? Iggy?! _Where is Iggy now, Rory? Hmm? Out here, checking on you in the pouring rain? Or inside the nice, warm diner, eating dinner? And where am _I? _Oh that's right! I'm in the middle of a park, soaking wet, holding you as you cry!"

I stand, shocked to my very core. Fang's emotions are spilling out, in a way I doubt anyone has ever seen before. His hands curl into fists, then unfold, again and again. He's shaking slightly, furious, and I want to step back. I can't. He shoves a hand through his thick hair.

"I'm here with you, Rory. I'm here for you. Just open your eyes and see me." Without meeting my gaze, he walks back to the bench, collapsing onto it and cradling his head. I don't move; just allow the rain to dump over my head. He sounded so…. Gentle. Like he really cared about me. But that's ridiculous. Right?

I approach him slowly, slipping and sliding in my water soaked boots. Now it's me tentatively lowering myself down beside him, and watching his body language. The moment I sit, Fang's knee jerks, moving just slightly towards mine. I don't move away, for whatever reason. I don't really want to think about it.

His face is still covered by his hands, and carefully I reach out and pry his fingers away. His eyes are downcast, avoiding mine, and it makes my heart pang. I did this. I turned this confident leader into a nervous, pissy wreck.

"Fang," I whisper. He doesn't respond. I anchor my fingers underneath his chin and lift his face to my level. "Fang, please. I'm sorry."

Fang finally raises his eyes to my own. His hand reaches up, grasping my hand in his and shifting it to his cheek. "I am too. I hope you can forgive me for what I'm about to do."

His free hand settles beside me, and he leans closer. I feel my breath catch.

* * *

A/N: No, Fang! WHY? Like I've said before, I can't control him. He has a mind of his own, for sure.

I would love it if I could get 2 reviews for this chapter. If I know people are reading and enjoying, it motivates me! Thanks, dearest readers!

Joke of the Chapter:

What did the Pink Panther say when he stepped on an ant?

All say what!

Dead-ant, dead-ant, dead-antdead-antdead-antdead-ant dead-ant...

(Sing the answer to the Pink Panther theme song. You'll get it...)


	14. Now I See

A/N: Hello again. my lovelies! So, The last chapter finished in a way that seemed necessary to the furthering of my plot, but that didn't satisfy me. And while I'm certain you all have ideas of what's going to happen based on my last chapter, I doubt any of you guessed what I actually wrote. And if you did, Brava! You know me better than I know myself!

Anyway, enjoy chapter 14!

* * *

Fang's grip tightens around my wrist, and he pushes on my arm until I fall backwards against the bench. He vaults over my head and past me, landing with a thud. Gasping, I flip onto my stomach, turning in time to see Fang tackle Iggy to the ground.

"Oh my God!"

Fang is sitting on Iggy's chest, holding him motionless. Slowly, as I watch, Fang pulls his arm back.

"No!" I launch myself over the arm of the bench, trying to get there in time to stop Fang. But my foot catches, then snaps, and I tumble to the ground. It's broken, or at least fractured. "Damn! Damndamndamndamn!" Come on Ro, focus. Can I still stop Fang?

There is a loud moan of pain from behind me. I snap my head around to see Iggy's nose gushing blood, and Fang pulling back for another blow. That would be a no. Before he can swing, Iggy heaves, flipping the pair of them over so he's on top. He wraps his hands around Fang's throat and lifts, simultaneously throttling and smashing his old best friend's head into the ground.

"Iggy, stop! Stop!" I shout, holding my ankle close to where I broke it. When Iggy looks at me, there is pure, unaltered fury staring out at me.

"I'm not going to stop, Aurora! He tried to hurt you!"

What? Has Iggy gone crazy? Fang rips Iggy's hands off his neck. "What do you mean I tried to hurt her?!" he shouts as he rolls out from underneath Iggy. Fang tries to scramble away, but Iggy leaps onto his back and drives a knee into Fang's spine.

"I saw everything, _Fang,_" he hisses, bending Fang's arm behind his back.

"And what did you see again?"

"Iggy, what are you talking about?" I try to stand up, but my breath whooshes out and I collapse again.

"Ro, don't worry. I won't let him near you again."

I have a light bulb moment. "Thank you Iggy. He was just so quick, I didn't know what to do." I channel every ounce of girlish charm and fear into my voice. I spare a quick glance at Fang, who is looking back over his shoulder at me. I can see the pain and betrayal in his eyes.

"Rory, what are you—uuughhh…." He finishes the sentence with a groan as Iggy digs deeper into his back.

"Shut up, Fang. Ro is finally realizing that I was always right about you."

Okay, the self-righteousness in Iggy's voice pisses me off just a little bit. But it makes my plan go smoother, so hey, I'll put up with it. "Iggy, why don't you describe to Fang what you saw, and how awful it was." I let out a little whimper, and let my voice tremor slightly. "Besides, I can barely remember. It all happened so fast, I….I…. what did he do to me?" I let out some very fake cries. Iggy softens, then looks down at Fang and gets even more pissed.

"I followed the two of you out of the restaurant, because I thought Fang was going to harass you. I was right. Since you were heading to the park, I flew so I could beat Fang there. I saw you crying, Ro, and was about to land when Fang ran up. He sat down next to you, but I couldn't hear what he said. Then I saw you draw back, and him smirk. He said something coarse, didn't he?" Iggy looks to me for an answer.

"Oh, um, I don't remember." Really, Ro? Is that the best you can do?

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure it was offensive. After that, you tried to move away from him, but he just got closer. He said something, and I could see you reply. Then you started crying again. You kept trying to keep him away, but Fang grabbed you and held you tightly. He wouldn't let you go."

Now he turns to Fang. "I wanted to kill you right then, asshole, but Ro broke free. You went to grab her again, but stopped and tried to act remorseful. It was disgusting, the way you pretended to be upset. She started yelling at you, and you dropped the charade, screaming right back in her face. When she drew back, you tried to be pitiful again, and it worked. Ro has such a big heart. She sat next to you, to make you feel better."

Iggy's telling the story in a way that would make sense if you couldn't hear what we said, but something is itching in the back of my mind. What's off about this?

"At that point, a bunch of kids in the park were watching me through the rain. I had to duck away, or get caught. So I dropped into the trees and ran back out behind the bench. By the time I got there, Fang, you were holding Ro's hand to your face. It's funny for me to see that you have to use force to get Ro to touch you. You went to lean closer, but saw me. And now, here we are." Ignoring me, Iggy leans forward to say something right in Fang's ear, so I can't listen. However, I do hear Fang's response.

"I was not going to kiss her!" he shouts, twisting violently and freeing himself from Iggy's grip. "I've learned my lesson on that front."

I freeze, Fang freezes, and Iggy's spine straightens. "_What?" _Iggy growls, his voice low and menacing. "_Have you tried to kiss Aurora before?!" _ Fang's mouth snaps open and shut, but nothing comes out. The lock of shock and worry on his face must be identical to my own.

"Fang, so help me, if you tried to kiss my girlfriend, tell me now. Maybe I won't kill you too violently then." Fang gulps visibly.

"I—I mean—I didn't mean to!" he finally gets out. I think this is the first time I've ever seen Fang look even remotely nervous. It is terrifying. Even when he was facing down the Erasers, his only expression was one of confidence.

"What do you mean by that?" Iggy asks slowly. He sounds deadly, powerful, and, well, like Fang. "You've attempted to kiss Ro before?" Fang doesn't move. "You have. Damn you, Fang!" And with that he turns to me. Iggy grabs me by the waist and leaps into the air, landing on a tree branch clearly in Fang's sight. Softly, but still loud enough for Fang to hear, Iggy murmurs, "I could teach you how to kiss." My heart falls into my stomach. He wouldn't.

He does. Iggy slips his hands into my hair and pushes me against the trunk of the tree, kissing me passionately. His lips are hard and demanding on mine, pushing against my mouth with a force that has never been there before. It scares me, this new found strength, leaving me feeling totally helpless. I am bent to Iggy's will, and both he and Fang know it.

If I pull away now, Iggy will take his anger out on Fang. I don't want that to happen. So I do the only thing I can think of—I slip my hands around Iggy's neck and kiss him back. Iggy smiles victoriously against my lips, dropping his hands from my face to my hips and tugging me closer. I press my eyes closed tightly.

There is a rush of air, and I'm swept off my feet, with a muscular arm underneath my knees and my shoulders. I feel my ankle jolt, but there's no pain. We really do heal fast. My eyes snap open, and I look up into the angry face of Fang. Only his rage isn't directed at me. Instead, Iggy, still balanced on the limb of the tree, receives the full force of his glare. And that's when it hits me.

"Iggy," I say, feeling prone and useless in Fang's hold. "How could you see me and Fang interacting?"

Fang swoops closer to Iggy, surprising me and making me grab onto his shoulders for balance. "Iggy?"

Iggy shuffles his feet on the branch. "Well, see…." He pauses, trying to regain the control of the situation he had until a few moments ago. "I'll tell you both if Fang let's go of Ro. And brings her back over to me."

Fang looks down at me, and I nod. The look he shoots me is one part _okay, it's your choice, _and two parts _why the hell am I letting you go to him? _Slowly and carefully, Fang deposits me next to Iggy. Then he slips between us. "Okay Iggy, talk."

Iggy turns from Fang to me, and I notice something I didn't before. The slight far off look, the cloudiness that was always present in his eyes, is gone. "Oh my God. How long?"

He winces slightly. "A week."

"And you didn't tell me?!" I smack his shoulder, trying to decide if I'm genuinely pissed or happy.

"Hey, we weren't speaking until this afternoon, remember."

"Touché."

Fang raises his hand. "Umm, what the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You want to take this one, Iggy?"

Nodding, he turns to Fang. "I got my sight back."

"What?!"

"Well, partially," he says, glancing at me.

"Partially meaning how much?"

"It's only when I'm talking to, interacting with, or watching over Ro. If I was to only be here with Max, for instance, I would be blind again."

"So, what does that mean? I'm a key to healing blindness?"

Iggy shakes his head. "I've been thinking about it a lot, and what I came up with is a little bit out there." I make a go on motion. "I've been trying to connect it to other bird kid couples. Which are essentially Max and Dylan. When Dylan joined the Flock, things about Max changed. She was less sarcastic, better with the kids, and apparently, from what Nudge told me, her fighting skills jumped up a couple notches." I nod again. "And you know how, in the books, Max has the super speed crap going on? Well, it only showed up when Dylan arrived, not when we were living with Anne."

"So, what? Dylan and Max are going to go and have the perfect little relationship?" I glance at Fang, waiting for his jaw to tighten while he says that, but nothing happens.

"Kind of, yeah. Essentially, Dylan and Max were created for each other, and no one else. I think that each and every one of us bird kids had a created "mate". When we meet, or engage in a relationship with that person, we are improved. Like Dylan and Max."

"So what you're saying," Fang says slowly, "is that Rory was created specifically for _you?" _Iggy nods.

"Think about it. Since Ro met me, she has met her true family, and gained her wings. Since I met her, I've regained my eyesight. It's miraculous."

I stare at Iggy, trying to make sense of this whole thing. I was made specifically for him? Only him? If I ever leave, will I lose my wings again? Of course the first guy I ever date ends up being my supposed "perfect match". I couldn't just be a normal girl.

"Look, Iggy, I highly doubt Rory wants to be your picture-perfect partner."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, Fang? And why on _earth _do you call her Rory?"

Fang ignores the first question, instead jumping to the second. "It's my nickname for her. She _loves _it." He flashes me a smile and I glare.

"Yeah? My nickname for Ro is girlfriend. Get it?"

"And what exactly am I supposed to "get"?"

"The fact that you need to stay the hell away from her!"

"You think you can tell me what to do?"

"Hell yes I do!"

"Hell no you can't!"

"Back off, Fang."

"And what if I don't?"

"You want me to show you?"

"Please, do you worst."

"If that's an invitation, I accept."

"Guys…."

"Shut up, Aurora!" They chorus simultaneously, barely glancing at me before turning back to each other.

"Do you want me to take you out?"

"Please, Iggy, you couldn't hurt me if you tried."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really."

"How about you put your fists where your mouth is."

"Is that your attempt at clever wordplay? It didn't come out so good."

"Shut up."

"Ohh, did I hurwt the wittle bawby's fweelings?"

"I am warning you. Shut. Up."

Fang steps forward, bumping his chest slightly against Iggy's. "Make me."

Iggy goes to shove Fang, but I beat him to it, pushing Fang off the tree branch and into thin air over the park. Within a second, Fang's wings are out, and he grinds to a halt, looking back up at me. "Why?"

I point. Looking down, Iggy and Fang finally notice what I've known about for a while now. Max, Dylan, and the rest of the group are staring up at us through the still pouring rain. Max raises her hand, beckoning us down to the ground again.

When we reach them, the first thing that comes out of my mouth is; "How much did you see?"

"How much was there?"

Fang, Iggy, and I exchange glances. "Not much," replies Iggy, and Fang nods.

"Really? Angel?" Max cocks her head slightly to the side, still watching us like we're going to make a break for it. Or, I don't know, start doing the can-can. Who knows what goes on in that girl's mind.

Angel studies the three of us, before turning to me and raising an eyebrow. She honestly looks like a twenty-something in that moment. I just shake my head and give her a pained look. She shrugs.

"Max, tell them what we saw. They're mostly telling the truth." Immediately after she finishes, I hear Angel's voice in my head, sounding excited. _I want to hear EVERYTHING!_

* * *

A/N: Yay! More fist-fighting between Iggy and Fang! I seriously wish that I had Fang getting beaten up a little more, but hey. I gots to gos with the flows.

Thank you to my lovely viewers, visitors, favoriters, followers, and of course, reviewers! All of your love and attention means so much to me, and makes me want to keep up with the story! Loves and cookies to you all!

Maybe two reviews again this chapter? Pwease? I'll update anyway, but it will lift my spirits!

Thanks y'all!

Quote of the Chapter:

"Be a Froot Loop in a world of Cheerios!"

~Unknown

Little story about that quote-n my six year old brother now believes "fruit" is spelled "froot" because of the cereal. Thanks, General Mills!


	15. Dylan

A/N: Hello there! It is currently *checks clock* 3:45 AM! I couldn't fall asleep, and tomorrow (or technically, today), is my first Saturday off in a very long time! So I'm staying up freaking late, y'all. Huzzah! Just so you know, if there is someone out there reading this right now, I love you. You are officially my best friend. Congratulations!

So there really isn't much action in this chapter, and it's rather short, but the next chapter is going to be REALLY FREAKING MPORTANT! I figured out how I want to end the story, so odds are we are going to be speeding towards that. Very sad, I know. Don't worry, I'll somehow manage to make it drag on for like five more years. You're Welcome.

* * *

Max manages to corner me the next morning. When June leaves the room, she closes and locks the door, crossing her arms and leaning casually, but meaningfully, against the door frame. I wasn't going anywhere.

"So…" she starts. I throw myself down on my bed. "What was all that about?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Okay, I was under pressure, but that excuse was still crap.

"Really?" Her voice brings to mind a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

"Just a testosterone overflow. I'm hungry, and Iggy is making pancakes. Can I go?"

I stand up. When I move to brush past, Max grabs my arm, turning me to face her. I scowl, she scowls, and we're at a standstill for a moment.

"Trust me, Aurora. Avoid Fang. He will break your heart and crush it under his heel. He's done it before, and I don't believe anyone can change that about him. Look at Maya." She laughs roughly. "Look at me. It's not worth it. Iggy is a good guy. And if what he says is true, that you guys were made for each other, than all the better." She drops my arm, stepping away from the door and granting me permission to leave. "I think he's in love with you, Ro."

I freeze, my arm half extended towards the knob. "_Love?" _

"Yes love. And if you break his heart, he might do something drastic. Just so you know. Now go, eat breakfast." Max sweeps around, leaning over her bed and fiddling with something. I've been dismissed.

Stepping out and closing the door behind me, I float down the steps in a daze. Iggy can't love me. We've known each other for a couple months. It's a ridiculous idea. Utterly ridiculous. Right?

§ª§ª§

Late that night, I slip out of bed. Pulling on my combat boots and sweatshirt, I make my way out the door and back to the park from earlier. It's weird, but I already know this place is going to be my safe haven. Frankly, it seems like I've spent more time here today than anywhere else. Somewhere off in the distance, a bell rings twice, signaling the hour. The city feels empty this early in the morning, and I wonder if there is anyone else walking the streets like me tonight. If there are, I want to meet them, and ask why they're out and about. Maybe we're both curious. Maybe we're both running away from something. Maybe we're both lost and don't know what to do now. Or maybe we're both waiting for someone to come find us.

I reach the small stand of trees, crowded together in a corner. It smells like home here. I grew up in a small town in Vermont, so of course I'm the most comfortable in a forest. Opting to climb instead of fly, I scramble to the very tip of an ancient looking oak tree and gaze out on the city. All the pinpricks of yellowish light look like stars, fallen to the ground.

I wish I could stay up here forever. I could live in a tree house, set in the highest tree I could find, and just watch what goes on beneath me. I'd be safe, from heartbreak and pain and the pain of others, and no one could ever find me. It'd be perfect.

And while I'm at it, I would like a pet mermaid. I let out a puff of air, dipping my head back and closing my eyes, relaxing. It would be perfect. It's also impossible.

There is a slight noise from behind me.

"Wings help me, Fang, if you are stalking me outside in the middle of the night again, I am going to freaking rip your freaking head—" I open my eyes, looking up at Dylan. Quickly, a cheesy smile appears on my face. "Well hello there. How are you this fine morning?"

Dylan raises an eyebrow, flashing me a look that clearly says "not buying it". I sigh. "Fine. What do you want?"

I straighten up, allowing room for him to sit down beside me on the bench. "I need your help with something," he says, reclining slightly on his forearms.

"And that would be?"

"It's about this girl. I really like her, but I don't think she's over this other guy she likes."

I nod my head carefully. "Two things. One: Am I safe in assuming this is Max we're talking about? With her still liking Fang?" He blushes and nods sheepishly. "Good. That makes the second part easier." I look deeply into his eyes. "She doesn't like Fang. Stop stressing, and enjoy your time with her. Okay?"

Dylan looks surprised, as if he was expecting me to give a big, complicated speech. "Really? That's it?"

I nod, giving him my best Dr. Phil face. "Indeed it is, young one. Indeed it is."

"Huh."

"Uh-huh." I reach out and pat his shoulder. "Don't worry. You guys are perfect for each other. She's a badass, and you're a sweetheart. It just works!" He smiles, blue eyes all a-twinkle.

"That's such a relief, you have no idea. I didn't want to confront her about it, in case I offend her, but if she didn't like me I wanted to let her go, you know? I don't want her to feel like she's forced to be with me. I love her too much for that."

There it is, for the second time today. The L word. The Big Four Letters. Love. It's a word tossed around so easily nowadays, and it's come to mean nearly nothing. But when I look into Dylan's eyes, I can see that it still has meaning for him. I know that he really does care for Max in that way.

"Dylan, Max loves you too. She just doesn't realize it yet. Frankly, she probably won't for a long, long, long time. Until then though, you can keep showing her how much you really do—" I gulp slightly. "_Love _her. She'll get it eventually."

A second later all the air is squeezed out of my lungs. Gasping, I look sideways and see Dylan's head resting alongside mine. He's hugging me. Well, there's only one thing I can do about that. Awkwardly, I wiggle my arms out of his grasp, before tossing them around his neck and hugging him back.

Eventually we pull apart. "Come on, Ro-girl," he says. Why do these people give me the craziest nick names? "We have to get back." He plants a kiss on the top of my head, before grabbing my hand and pulling me into the night sky.

Now, I know what you're all thinking. _He kissed her, oh my gosh, Dylan totally likes Ro too! _In response I say: No. Just no. Dylan doesn't like me. The kiss was only brotherly, believe me. I'm about a foot shorter than him, so it's pretty much as if he sees me like a little sister. Were you seriously not paying attention a couple of paragraphs ago when he came to me about his girl problems with Max? Go on, reread it. Done? See what I mean?

Honestly.

§ª§ª§

"Maaaaax, it's to hooooooooottttttt," Nudge groans, fanning herself with a fashion magazine and swiping at the sweat beading on her forehead.

"Nudge, it's the end of May, and we're in Houston. It's not exactly going to be thirty degrees."

"I think the heat is getting to you, Max. You seem very steamed up," Gazzy laughs at his joke, collecting hi-fives from Starfish and Ratchett. Max throws a flip flop at the back of his head.

We're all crowded in the tiny green space behind the apartment. The rest of the Flock Inc (as I've dubbed the combination of Fang and Max's groups) refused to walk the couple of blocks to the park, so I'm stuck here. Joy knows no bounds like being crammed in 15 square meters of grass with a dozen other people in ninety degree weather. Three cheers for Texas!

Gazzy rubs the back of his head, turning to Max with an evil grin on his face.

"Gazzy, you better not!" warns Angel. "They're all gonna kick your butt!"

Too quickly for me to prevent it from happening, Gazzy grabs the hose, turning it on Nudge, Max, Maya and I where we're sitting in lawn chairs. Nudge and Maya scream, leaping out of the way of the water, while Max laughs and charges towards the Gasman.

"Uh-oh," says the little menace, slapping the hose into Ratchett's hands and making a run for it.

"Ro, has the water put out your flame blasters?" he asks. Huh. That's a good question. I twist my wrist, my way of getting the fire to burst up without getting angry, but nothing happens.

"Yeah it did!" I shout back. Then I pause. "Get the hose off me right now!"

"Never!" shouts Ratchett, swinging the spray of water back and forth to get me completely soaked. "You have no way to intimidate me now! Mwahahaha!" his over-done villain laugh makes me chuckle.

"Don't worry, Ro-girl, I'll save you!" Dylan charges toward me through the water, dipping low to scoop me up in his arms as he passes.

I scream/laugh, holding tight to Dylan's shoulders. "Put me down, idiot! You're gonna slip, and then we're both going down." Dylan lets out an exaggerated sigh, before letting me fall to the ground on a pile of towels. "Ow! Jerk!" I laugh, and he knows I don't mean it. Grabbing his offered hand, I haul myself to my feet.

"There, better now, Ro-girl?" I respond by sticking my tongue out at him. He, of course, returns the gesture.

It's times like these that I forget I ever lived in a normal world, where kids with wings were just characters in a book.

* * *

A/N: Yes, very, very, very short. Oh well, the next one will probably be very, very, very long.

So, my Confirmation is Sunday. If you're religious, please pray for my class of Confirmandi. If you're not religious, eat ice cream and think of me!

Oh, and there is another school dance coming up! And there's more drama. With the SAME *bleep* GUY! To make one thing clear, I am not in the least popular. He doesn't like me because I'm popular. He likes me because I'm pretty much the only girl in our school who can kick his butt at MW3. Yeah, my thoughts are pretty much "You can't like me because I'm pretty?! You have to like me because I'm good at VIDEO GAMES?! Daaaaamn iiiiitttttt!"

Quote of the Chapter (In the spirit of romance):

- Selfish love says "I love you because I need you." Selfless love says "I need you because I love you."- unknown

- Love is giving someone the power to destroy you and trusting that they won't. - unknown


	16. Well, There's Gone For The Day

A/N: In this chapter, Iggy gets temperamental again! Woo-hoo! Y'all know how much I love to right this stuff. Then he goes through some pretty interesting self-realizations, which was not nearly as much fun to write.

Okay, I'll be honest. There's not much action in this chapter- just a lot of reflection. Sorry, everyone! Oh, and this isn't as long as I promised it would be. I just wanted to get this chapter out for you guys.

So, enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so you just aim….and fire!"

The loud crack of the gun echoes through the forest, and I wince. "Typically, the goal of firing a gun is to hit the target." I pat Starfish on the shoulder, then call out, "Next!"

He shuffles off to the side where the rest of Flock Inc. stands, waiting for me to show them how to properly shoot a gun. Honestly, I probably am not the best teacher. For me, commanding firearms is as easy as breathing. For the others, it's not so simple.

My point is proven in the next 5 minutes, when Ratchett's shot blows a limb off a nearby tree.

"Right—how about a ten minute break, everybody?" They all scatter. Reaching down, I shove a fresh clip of bullets in the gun and hit the safety before throwing it to the ground. "Ugh….!" My back kills, but I can't get the kinks out. "Damn….it!" My wings snap out of their own will, stretching and turning and bending in ways that should be unnatural.

"Need a hand?" Feather soft fingers brush my arms, making me shiver.

"I swear, if this is anybody but Iggy, I'm going to freaking _kill you_!" The hands withdraw, and I immediately tense up again. Then they're back, with a light chuckle.

"Don't worry, Ro, it's just me." I sigh. For a second there…. Nope, I won't even go down that path.

Iggy's fingers are smoothing out the muscles in my shoulders, coaxing the knots back to normal. "Wow…. Ig, you're a miracle worker."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just full of surprises," he whispers, his hands finished with their work on my shoulders. Iggy slides his arms around my waist, pressing my back to his chest. I lean back, at ease, while at the same time tense. He's never been this touchy-feely in front of the others.

All thoughts are driven from my head when Iggy's lips brush against my jaw. A small hiss escapes my lips, causing Iggy to smile against my skin. He leaves a trail of kisses along my jawline, tracing up my face and over to my lips. He somehow manages to turn me so I face him, and he presses his mouth to mine.

Alright, I'm still kind of upset with him over his stunt with Fang, but when Iggy kisses me, I forget that. It's just…. How different Iggy is from the books. He was always described as kind of shy, but in love with fireworks and explosions. Well, there sure are some fireworks going off right now, but it's just in my head.

"Oi, you too! Break it up, I still want to practice my shot!" Ratchett shoves Iggy, breaking the lip lock and sending Iggy stumbling. "And Ro…. Come on, girl, share the love!" Ratchett slips his arm around my shoulders. I laugh—his ridiculousness is endearing, especially since I know he's kidding.

"Get the hell away from my girlfriend."

Ratchett freezes, then turns from me to Iggy. "Dude, I'm just playin' aroun—"

"I don't give a damn. Stay away from her."

"Iggy, man, what is with you?"

"I'm sick and tired of people hitting on Ro, that's what's with me!"

"I'm not flirting with her, dude! I'm just having some fun!"

"You know what I think?" The two guys stop and look at me. "You all are selfish, sexist pigs who can't realize that I am perfectly capable of defending myself!" I pause. "Ratchett, leave. I need to talk to Iggy."

Slowly, Ratchett heads over to the picnic are where the others are. Once he's out of earshot, I turn on Iggy. "For once, will you stop being a macho ass and let me handle my own affairs? What Ratchett was doing was not in the least inappropriate! You need to learn to understand the difference between friendship and cheating."

"I trust you, Ro, I just don't trust them."

"Iggy, believe me, no one here is going to try and take me from you."

"What about Fang, huh? He's already screwed me over a couple times! He just doesn't understand that you are mine, and there is nothing he can do about it."

There is a long, deadly silence. I am furious, and I can feel myself losing control. "I'm _yours?! _Is that what you think of our relationship? That I'm your _property _now? Lord in heaven, Iggy, you…!" I trail off, the muscles in my neck getting stiffer the angrier I get. "_You do not own me!" _

My loud shout scares away the birds in the trees nearby, and cause the entire population of the clearing to whip around to watch. The air around me crackles. I can practically see the rage spitting off me and into the forest. Cursing, I turn and haul myself into a direct takeoff, not even bothering to run a few feet first. I crash roughly through the canopy of leaves into the hot noon sun.

Then fireworks erupt through my head, and everything fades to black.

_IGGY POV_

I leave the clearing soon after Ro disappears. Despite Dylan and Ratchett shouting after me, I run off into the thick tree standings, wishing I had Fang's ability to blend in to shadows.

Wait. I freeze mid-stride, checking my thoughts. Did I just wish to be like Fang?!

Ha. Please, Fang wishes he could be like me. Not only do I have my sight back now (Although, it's been fading since Ro left), I have the hottest girlfriend on this planet. Literally. Fire shoots out of her hands.

By now, the world has turned back into a blank canvas. I should have gone back to the flock while I could still see. Now, I'm stranded in the middle of woods I haven't been in before. Translation: I'm screwed.

Slowly, scuffing my feet along the ground, I make my way to a tree, settling down in the roots. I can't leave until someone comes get me, since I managed to completely turn myself around coming here. Yep, the macho, explosion loving Iggy has absolutely no sense of direction. One of my weaknesses.

My many weaknesses, actually. Since I've got nowhere to be, I might as well do some self-reflection. Like yoga. "This is the mental downward dog position…."

Since Ro came, I've become a _lot _more confident. Especially since our first kiss. My head tilts backwards, leaning against the bark of the tree. The texture reminds me of that night. I would never tell her, but…. That was my first kiss too. But she doesn't need to know that.

I didn't think it was possible she had never had a boyfriend before me. I mean, I had never seen her, and fell hard. Then the first time I looked at her, I went into shock. I wanted to grab her, kiss her, never let her go. But I also wanted the freedom to be able to stare at her whenever I wanted without her getting suspicious. Then I blew it with my temper tantrum. At least I got Fang off Ro's back for a while. I saw him watching me give her a massage, and saw the shield ripple in his eyes. He was thinking about something, and I kind of wanted to go and punch the hidden emotion out of him, until I saw what he was hiding.

Then I went off on Ratchett. I just had to blow the wonderful time Ro and I were sharing. Way to go, Iggy. Really, fabulous job.

A groan escapes my lips. God damn it! It was all my fault. Ever since Ro and I had met, I've become an insanely violent person. I don't like it about myself, but…. If I ever let Ro go, I know Fang will snatch her up without a second thought.

There it is again, the fury boiling up inside me, threatening to spill out. I stand up, swinging around and punching the tree trunk as hard as I can. I feel my knuckles split, the blood sliding off my fingertips to the ground. A hoarse scream bursts from my throat and shatters the still air around me. I continue to pummel the tree, enjoying the pain.

"Damn it!" I scream at the top of my lungs. "Forget you, Fang!" Except, I didn't say forget, but hey. No need for details.

A voice reaches me over my shouts. "Iggy!" Something latches on to my shoulder, and I turn around, swinging as I go. I connect with something, and a very bad word is spit out.

"Damn it, Iggy! It's Nudge! Gosh…" I hear her rubbing at the injured spot, and guilt floods me.

"Nudge, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't realize it was you, honestly! I swear, I wouldn't have—"

"Dude, shut up for a minute, will you?" Max cuts me off. "We have a problem."

"Look, I don't know what just happened, but I didn't mean to hit Nudge, so there's no problem, right? It's all good? Nudge I'm so sorry! Ugh! I didn't mean to hit you! You can hit me back. Come on, take a swing." I pause in my rambling. "Any minute now. Whenever you're ready."

"Iggy, she left right after you hit her." Oh. So I've been talking to dead air this whole time? Wow, Ig, you really have gone off the edge…. "We have a really big issue. We—"

There is a loud crash, and Max is overpowered by Fang's panicked shout. "I patrolled the whole area for miles, but I can't find her! It's like she just disappeared. Oh God…."

Fang's terror is making me worry. "Max…. what happened?"

"Iggy, you need to calm down before I tell you. I can't have you going off on someone, okay?"

"I'm calm. Perfectly calm." Lie. "What. Is going. On?"

"Ro is missing."

_FANG POV_

"I'll go after her." The Flock looks back at me, no concern apparent. They all seem resigned to the fact that Rory just took off, and Iggy disappeared into the woods. Frankly, I couldn't get a rat's behind about Iggy, but Ro…. She's still just learning how to fly. I don't want her crashing down somewhere.

Maybe I'm getting to protective? I sound like Max always did when Gazzy came up with a new bomb.

Oh well. Turning from the makeshift picnic, I lift myself into the air, slipping through the narrow hole in the leaves Rory left behind. The sunlight blinds me at first, and I raise an arm to shield my eyes from the light.

There's no sign of anything around. Either Rory is really, really fast, or she's already dropped back down to land. I'll go with the latter.

I dive down through the trees again, maybe a mile south from the clearing, and start searching for some trace of her.

"Roooorrryyyy!" I call out, cupping my hands around my mouth. "Ro! Aurora!" Nothing. Just the birds chirping in the trees, and the sound of something pinging down through the leaves.

Wait, what? Catching a flash of silver in my peripheral vision, I pivot. There it is, half hidden by a pile of…. Feathers. Odd.

I'm beside the mound in an instant. I don't remember walking over—maybe a new power developing? Great, now I'm even more like a vampire. Focus, Fang. Squatting down, I lift a handful of the feathers to my eyes, trying to determine what kind they are. They're black, like mine, with a slightly different shape. One, buried at the very bottom, is red. _Like Rory's. _Then I catch sight of the metal that caught my eye in the first place. Reaching out, I carefully pull it out from underneath the soft feathers.

It's a ring, with blue stones and a plain band. Ro's promise ring.

She wouldn't have taken it off and thrown it on the ground, no matter how mad she was at Iggy. This is not good. Not good at all.

Springing into the air, I race back to the clearing at break neck speed, dropping to the ground roughly and startling the entire group.

"Fang? What's wrong?" Maya reaches out to touch my arm, but I dash forward and grab Max by the shoulders.

"Where is Iggy?"

I can see Max is surprised, and beside her Dylan is puffing up, but I don't look away from her almond eyes. "I don't know. He hasn't come back yet." I curse, dropping my hands and running to lift off again. "Fang! What is going on?"

I stop mid-exit, looking down on the Flock, and Fang Inc. "I think Ro's been kidnapped." I toss the ring down to Max, who catches it, a look of fear crossing her face as she recognizes the significance of the tiny band she's holding.

As I fly out, I hear Max sending out everyone to find Iggy. And with that, I'm into the sky again.

My heart is thumping out of my chest with worry. She can't have gone that far- I mean, she started flying two months ago. Besides that, I had only given her one flying lesson, and it hadn't exactly been advanced stuff. God, what happened to her?

And why exactly am I so worried about this chick? Rory is Iggy's girlfriend, not mine. I shouldn't care about her. I don't. I don't.

Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Fang.

* * *

A/N: The end! Like I said, not much fun in this. Kind of dry too, my apologies. But, you know, life.

It has also come to my attention through a few very well-written, well-pointed comments and PMs that _Just You Wait _is a little... odd? Not very realistic? In any case, I feel I should warn you that this story will not, I repeat, WILL NOT, be very realistic. While it is different that Ro has phoenix DNA, I'm not going to be changing that. Sorry, but if you don't like that aspect, it will not switch. Thanks for understanding!

So, I'm watching Sky High right now, and the character Warren Peace has fire powers. If you've never seen the movie, Google his name. His falmes are similar to Ro's, except hers are centered in her palms. So far, at least.

If you read this whole Author Note, thank you! I love you all!

Joke of the Chapter:

Q: What do you get when you cross a centipede and a turkey?

A: Drumsticks for everybody!

All right, y'all, see you in a while!


	17. And Gone For The Night

He's grown used to the dark. His eyes have adjusted, and the cold and damp hardly bothers him any more. But Fang is still lonely. He's still been abandoned for the entire summer. That's something he will not get used to.

Light is blinding now, so when the heavy wooden door creaks open, he has to shield his eyes. Blinking away the pain, Fang makes out a tall black shadow standing in the doorway, bathed by a mid-August glow. Then the figure moves. Step by step, the intruder advances, it's hands reaching out of the depths of it's cloak and straining toward him. Through no thought of his own, Fang is on his feet, his hands stretching out to meet the shadow's. The smell of coconut and violas strikes a memory in him. _It couldn't be, _he thinks. _It's been so long. _But it is, and when his fingers brush the hood of the smaller figure's cloak, he pushes it back without hesitation.

Doe eyes stare up at his black ones, as thin, wiry arms snake around his shoulders and a squeal reaches his ears.

"Faaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnggggggggg! Fangfangfangfangfang!" He winces, but smiles anyway.

"Crimson. Whatever took you so long?"

A/N: I'm Back! And I'm groveling for your apologies! It's a very long story, one that will bore you half to death. What matters is that this _Just You Wait _is back in action after a very long AWOL period.

Unfortunately, because of those very complicated events that occurred this summer, this chapter is a load of CRAP. But it's a chapter! I know that some of you probably hate me at the moment, but trust me, the coming action will be better. I'm Sorry!

Also, I will be sharing that story in a PM if A) You review JYW, B) You mention wanting to hear the story in your review, C) You send me a PM asking for the story, and D) you mention that my first dog's name was Alex.

Why did I make that so complicated? Because I'm counting on that to deter people from hearing the story! They will probably think I'm cursed once they read it!

In any case, on with the chapter!

* * *

They converge on the clearing a half hour after Ro's disappearance.

Everyone is spread out across the open space, staring off into space or talking quietly. Max barks into a cell phone, and Dylan is rocking Angel as she cries. Fang can see how upset the little one is. Iggy leans against a tree at the very edge, watching clouds roll by. June is sitting nonchalantly on the grass, cleaning her nails and looking entirely unconcerned.

_Odd, _Fang thinks. _The rest of us are freaked out about Rory being gone, and she looks like the cat that ate the canary. _Something clicks in his head. _Or the bird-kid. _June's odd reaction when Max told her she could leave if she wanted. Her constant watchfulness. Her hate for Ro. Everything she ever did points to one specific answer.

Fang stops pacing, staring at the small blond sprawled on the ground. It comes together like a puzzle in his head. Instantly, he's by June's side.

Spotting him, June jumps a little, before a smile overtakes her face and she clambers to her feet.

"Hey, babe."

Fang's head is spinning, and for a moment he can't grasp the sight in front of him. _She…. June…. Rory!_

"June. What did you do?"

"I don't know what you mean." She saunters closer to him, pressing herself against his chest.

"Yes you do."

"Fang, baby, come on. What are you talking about?" June's arm slips into his back pocket, but her jerks away, raising his voice unconsciously.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he says clearly, black eyes locking onto her violet ones. An unnatural color. A fake color. A lying color.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Lie. _Angel's voice echoes in Fang's head. Jerking his eyes to the side, he sees the young girl join him, facing June with a determined look in her baby blues. "June, why did you do this?"

"What is going on here? I can't believe you all are accusing me of getting rid of Aurora!" There is a pause, then Iggy speaks up from behind Fang.

"No one said anything about Ro."

June stammers, her mouth working like a stranded fish. "I…..I didn't…. I mean—" she pauses, turning to face Fang again. "I did it for us. So we could be together." Her face is a pleading mask of sorrow, but there is no regret there. Fang draws a step back.

"June, tell us now. What did you do?" Max's voice is razor sharp, filled with barely contained fury. "We can still fix this."

Just like that, June's face hardens again. "It's too late. There's nothing to fix. Everything is working out just like it should." Her gaze flickers, coming to rest on something just over Fang's shoulder. "They're here."

Slowly, Fang turns, facing the setting sun and the wall of figures marching in through the trees, the thundering of their feet drowning out the swear words slipping from his mouth.

Thousands upon thousands of Erasers, Flyboys, Gen 74s, robots, mutants, and unimaginable terrors race towards Flock Inc., some through the air and many more on land.

"Oh. Shit."

"Angel!" Max says, shocked at the expletive the six year old dropped so simply. "We do not say that! That is a very, very, very bad word. Don't ever say that word again, you hear me! I swear—"

"Max! Focus please. We have a bigger problem than that right now." Dylan's tone is gruff. It has to be the first time he's ever said anything to Max in a non-worshipping tone. She knows it too. The look of shock on her face says it all. She starts to argue with him about raising a child properly.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to—"

"Will you SHUT UP?!" Nudge screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone freezes, turning and looking at the small colored girl jumping up and down. "They are talking!"

Through the silence that follows, a stiff chant can be heard coming from the ranks of soldiers.

"What are they saying?"

The blood in Fang's face drains away. "'Caught the one, kill the rest'. They're saying 'Caught the one, kill the rest'." He turns to the crowd of people behind him. "What the hell would they want with Rory? They kill us but keep her?"

"Fang, I don't know why they saved her. But I'm sure as hell happy they did!" Iggy's voice cuts through the increasing volume of the Mob. Fang knows he's right. If she was still here, she would be slaughtered, just like the rest of them were going to be. He just had to know why. Whirling around, he grabbed June by the arms, fear and fury darkening his gaze.

"June. Why did you give us away?"

Her eyes are calm, as if she's at ease, but Fang can see a shadow of something wrong. Something was clearly messed up with her now. "I already told you. I did it for us, Fang. So we could be together. They said I would be free once I turned you all in. but they said that they would let you live."

"Yeah, about that," a strong voice says from behind the group. They all turn, Nudge letting out a little squeal. Quickly, Iggy snags her arm and shoves her behind him. Nudge is more than happy to peek over his shoulder instead of being in the front lines. She clutches at the back of his shirt, her fingers tangled in the thin cotton fabric. Releasing June, Fang turns to look up at an impossibly tall, handsome teenager.

"What do you mean 'about that', Zane?" June spits. "We had a deal. I get you the chick, you leave Fang alone."

A smirk graces his mouth. "Oh come on, June. You didn't actually believe that, did you? We can't afford to have any anomalies left out in the world." He spares a glance for the bird-kids and other mutants that now surround him. "I mean, I at least have a function. You all, well," he laughs. "Not so much. Now. Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

There's a slight pause. "Ok, did you mean to sound like every single evil villain ever, or is that just your natural way of talking?"

"Doesn't really matter, does it? Now, let's go."

"I don't think so, Zach."

A scowl appears on the teenager's face. "It's Zane. Actually, it's Chief Zane. Not that it's going to matter in five minutes." He reaches out and grabs Nudge by the arm. She screams, scrabbling to grasp Iggy's arm as she's pulled from behind him.

"Put her down!" Ig roars, running to attack the much taller head Eraser. Zane laughs, and pushes him to the ground with one arm. Iggy groans, his hands scrabbling at his shoulder, where Zane's claws ripped into him. Max stares at the Chief- she had never seen an Eraser with the ability to partially transform like that.

And then Max's head whips to the side, two long, deep marks flashing scarlet on her cheek. The momentum of the strike swings her to the ground. Angel screams. Laughing, Zane takes off, leaving Nudge behind in his haste.

Dylan is to Max's side before anyone else can move.

"Max! Max!" The only reply is a groan. "Angel, check on Iggy. Gazzy, Nudge is yours." They all split up. Dylan rips a strip off his shirt, using it to dab the dark blood off of Max's cheek. The cuts are already mending back together, the skin reaching out tendrils to connect to the other side. It's grotesque, but fascinating. Dylan sighs.

"You really got yourself into a mess this time didn't you, Ride?" he mutters, still watching her for any movement.

"Shut up, Dylan," comes the moaned reply. Dylan starts, jolting Max's head. "Eeeeeffffeeeeerrrr!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

"I seriously hate you right now, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He swallows. "Look, Max, I was thinking—"

"Fang! Help, Fang!" Max lifts her head, the new scars on her cheek stretching.

"Is that…?"

"Yep."

Fang, who'd been staring at a tree for the past five minutes, snapped around the moment his name was called. _Rory! She got out, she needs my help, where is sheI'vegottahelpherRorysafehelpprotect_

It was June. Zane had her by the wrists, his teeth snapping at her throat, yet she managed to meet Fang's gaze from twenty feet away. He could see the fear flashing in her eyes. Standing frozen, Fang's only thought still circled around Ro. How June had betrayed them. How it was her fault Rory was gone. It was her fault he was lost now. But was that reason enough to let her die?

Not to him.

But he barely moves a step forward before a horrific scream rips the air. June crumples to the ground like a rag doll. Zane lets out a hideous laugh, his overgrown canines glowing red.

"_That _is what happens to people who make mistakes," he cackles. Sparing a kick for June as he took off, Zane disappeared again. Fang hoped he stayed gone.

Then they were all scrambling to June's side, Angel slipping to her knees in the lead. But she hadn't been there a moment before she was shaking her head.

"She's not thinking. Even if you're on the verge of death, you're thinking. But there's nothing."

"There's nothing we can do?"

"She's gone."

Iggy, leaning heavily on Gazzy's shoulder, lets out a bone rattling sigh. "She didn't deserve this. She was a traitor, and a player, and she got Ro kidnapped," he pauses, searching for words. "But no one should go like that."

There's a general nod, and everyone waits a moment, thinking, before dispersing. Fang is the last one standing there.

He tortures himself, in his mind. _You could have saved her. She could have lived. You weak little rodent, she didn't have to die! _

_Yes she did, Fang._

So he nods, tearing his eyes away from the sick wound that spreads across June's throat. Kneeling to the ground, he closes her eyes, before brushing a brotherly kiss on her forehead.

He could have sworn she smiled.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT A/N: I am NOT going to be able to update this story regularly! Please don't hurt me! However, I have just moved, and am starting a new school, so I will be focusing the majority of my time on that. HOWEVER! Whenever I get a chance, I will be writing more for this story.

ALSO VERY IMPORTANT! This story may become VERY, VERY DARK. There will be quite a bit of death. Characters you love may die. Characters you hate may die. Characters you love to hate may die. I'm not giving anything but that away. If you do not like stories like this, CONTINUE TO READ: there will be a happy ending- I promise! But if you really hate that kind of thing, my feelings won't be hurt if you stop reading. Just recommend this story to all your friends first ;)

Thank you for your continued support and patience! Together, we can make sure JYW makes it through alive!

Quote of the Chapter:

This is one of my favorite quotes ever. It pertains to the story mentioned in the first A/N. Didn't read it? Go read it now. I'll wait. Done? OK:

"Sometimes we put up walls not to keep people out, but to see who cares enough to break them down."

Isn't it pretty? Anyway... Love y'all! See you next chapter!


	18. Gone for the Rest of Your Doggone Life

A/N: Bonjour, monsieurs and mademoiselles! Comment ca va?

Yeah, I joined French this year! Wooo! To any native French speakers out there- you freaking rock. The End.

And yes, I do know the c in ca should have a cedille under it. My computer speaks no French.

So, this chapter is 3,001 words this time! To make up for the short previous chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Oh, bloody HELL!" I groan, my vision swimming into clarity. My head thumps out a rhythm as painful as a One Direction concert. I lift my hand to rub the heartbeat behind my eyebrow. Well, I try to anyway.

Slowly looking down, I see a solid metal manacle snapped tight around my wrist. "Why in hell am I tied to a surgery table? I swear, Gazzy, if you do not come over here and unlock this bloody thing, I will personally rip apart every single one of your _Explosives Monthly_ magazines!"

There's no response. Funny, that one normally gets to him.

"Ratchett? Angel? Nudge? Iggy?" I pause. "Fang?"

Nothing.

"Is anybody there?!" Still, there's utter silence. "Great. Stupid jerks probably tied me up to freak me out, then went off to stuff their faces." I wiggle around, trying to free one of my hands, but the cuff is too tight. That's when I notice the matching bands around each of my legs, and my waist. Those buttfaces really went all out. The room I'm in is even sterile white, like a hospital, or a school. Or a hospital called the School.

"Oh, real funny guys! Yep, you got the new girl! Tricked her and tied her up!" When there's still not a sound, I feel my face break out in a sweat. The second heart above my eye does double time. "Guys? Anybody! You win, okay! I'm scared! Will somebody please let me out! Help!"

A door to my right creaks open. Finally. They probably wanted to see me cry. Well, too bad for them. "Thanks a lot, you idiots.I hope you're happy, Gazzy! Starfish! Humph." There's a clank, and I yank my wrist up, fully expecting the metal holding it to give way. Instead, a stab of pain shoots up my arm. "Oww! Now was that really necessary?"

The table I'm lying on moves with a jerk, shifting upward into a position that leaves me held in a position similar to standing up. Just without my feet on the ground. It's rather unnerving, really, being straight up and down with only a handful of metal strips keeping me from face-planting. I wiggle my head to the side. I bet its Starfish working the controls on the bed. The other ones are laughing it up behind that one way mirror on the opposite wall. Haha, just so funny.

But if they're pranking me, why not June? She's even newer than I am. Oh wait, Fang wouldn't allow that. Iggy was probably the one who came up with the joke in the first place.

And yet, that doesn't explain the aching in my head. We may be a flock of hooligans, but we're not overtly violent towards one another. And hitting me over the head with a blunt object is definitely over doing it. I wonder what they used? Maybe a bat, or a crowbar? I bet it was June who hit me. Why doesn't she like me? Or maybe Fang? Yeah, Fang! I can see it now! _"Must get revenge! Aggghhhhh!" _Boom, crash, Ro down for the count. Stupid little flying pigeon!

Wait, that didn't make sense, all pigeons fly… maybe it should be stupid little flying rat? Or maybe ugly little flying cockroach. No, wait, cockroaches can fly too, can't they? Or maybe it's not them, it's a certain breed of ant? Antz! That was one messed up movie right there. What was with the big caterpillar going all-

Focus, Aurora!

Man, this must be some head injury! I haven't seen Antz since I was five. Geez.

Then there's a man in front of me. His black eyes are intimidating, offset by hair so pale blond it couldn't be real.

"Umm, hi. I think there must be some kind of mistake. My friends must have hired you to scare me, but I figured it out, so you can just leave now. Thanks." He just smirks, reaching a hand into his lab coat pocket and rummaging around.

"Aurora, none of your friends hired me. My name is Dr. Grantge, and I'm here to make sure everything goes smoothly. You have nothing to worry about- I've been doing this for years. Now, if you could just hold very still for me…." There's a sharp jab in my arm, and I resist the urge to look. If I learned one thing from the Flock, it's that no matter what, you never react to pain.

"Very good. You're much more reasonable then your nestmates! Of course, they were raised quite differently than you. But that's beside the point. In a few moments now, you will begin to feel very tired. In fact, you won't be able to stay awake! I don't even want you to try."

"What is this, some cheap hypnotism show?"

"Ah, now I see the influence young Miss Ride has already exerted on you."

He fades slightly around the edges, doubling up and then reverting back to one form. Panic fills me. "Iggy! Fang!" I cry weakly, willing them to appear.

"Oh, Aurora, dear. I'm afraid they simply can't hear you."

§ª§ª§

IGGY POV

"And how exactly, in anyway shape or form, would that work?"

I rub my eyes, futilely trying to regain my eyesight. "Well, do you have any better ideas, Fang?"

"Yeah, actually, I do. We sneak in there, grab Rory, and run for the hills."

"And how is that any different from my plan?!"

"Your _idiotic _idea was to bomb the place to the ground."

"Which is what makes it better!" I cry.

"No! It doesn't! We have NO IDEA where Rory is in that building! For all we know, she's locked up in the place you want to bomb!"

"Then how in hell does sneaking in and grabbing her make any more sense?! WE STILL WON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

"In case you've forgotten, it's your fault Rory is missing in the first place! You went all psycho on Ratchett, which rightfully pissed her off, and then she _got kidnapped! _Am I right, Ratchett?"

Ratchett looks up from his plate of food, the look of a cornered animal in his eyes. "Hey, man, don't get me involved in this."

"Right," Max says, as a door slams shut. "Captain Newress says we'll be reaching the airport in about ten minutes. Make sure everything's ready to go, okay?" I turn back to Fang.

"We need to work together on this."

"Yeah. Try to stop being such a dou—"

"Little ears!"

"—doo head. No one person is going to save Rory."

"Like I've been saying for the past hour."

"No, like _I've _been saying for the last hour."

"No, it was me!"

Nudge groans. "You both are being ridiculous!"

I bow my head. I still feel bad about getting her hurt. Slowly, the plane sinks lower, and I glance out my window in time to see the runway come up to meet us. After a few minutes of coasting, the seatbelt sign goes off.

"Uggh, that was an awful flight," says Kate, stretching her back.

Star nods. "Gonna have to agree with you on that one, SFAM." They high-five.

"Am I missing  
something here?" Max asks. "What the crap is a SFAM?"

"Sister From Another Mister!" The girls say at the same time.

Max is silent for a moment. "Sometimes I'm just really happy I wasn't raised as a normal teenage girl."

§ª§ª§

3RD PERSON

"Angel, Gazzy, don't get Inc. a hard time, okay?" The two blond twins nod calmly, but behind Gazzy's eyes there's already a look of mischief burning. Max sighs. "Good luck, guys." She, Iggy, Fang, Dylan, and Nudge file out of the motel room silently, locking the door behind them.

There's a second where no one moves. They're all lost in their own thoughts. Then Iggy breaks the silence. "Come on. Let's blow this popsicle stand."

§ª§ª§

It's not until the guards are knocked out that Nudge realizes what can go wrong.

_We look to young. We're to on edge. We are entirely too scared to be of any use in this place. _She knows the last one is true by the way her knees are knocking together beneath her fashion forward yoga pants. The flashbacks, of cages and needles, are starting to get to her. She sees Jeb around every corner, hears Ari growling at them from behind closed doors. Jerking forward, she runs into Iggy.

"Nudge, it's okay, I promise. We'll be fine." Iggy was good, like an older brother. A very cute, funny, romantic older brother. _Alright, Nudge ol' girl, you gotta focus, _she thought to herself, shaking her head free of dangerous, betraying thoughts. _Time to initiate Plan Flat Iron. _Max quickly picks a lock, silently swinging the door open on a handful of Whitecoats chatting in front of a ban of computers.

They all freeze at the sight of the bird-kids.

"Keeee-_yah_!" Nudge's battle cry is piercing as she launches herself through the air at a burly woman the approximate size and shape of a gorilla. A quick pinch at the neck, and Beauty Queen is down for the count. Nudge smiles.

"I learned that one from the MMA fights!"

Just like that, the ice is broken, and the gang of flying mutants punch, kick, and bite their way to control of the room. Swiftly, Dylan and Max make quick work of tying unconscious men and women together in a massive pile. "Nudge, you're up."

Spinning a chair to face the technology, Nudge let's her gift take over, typing codes and hacking top secret databases. Within five minutes, she's in the security mainframe. "Whenever y'all are ready," she says, chipper as always. Fang only shakes his head.

"Okay, remember. Iggy and I are going to run in and grab Aurora, then make a break out the door and to the nearest window." Fang pauses. "Nudge, have you found her yet?"

"Mmm… just give me a few more seconds and—Oh my gosh."

"What?"

"Guys, you need to see this. Like, now." The group of would be rescuers circle her chair. Typing quickly, Nudge brings up a full screen image of a plain white room, adorned with only a tray full of tools, a few hi-tech machines, and a surgical table familiar to all but Dylan. On said table is a very unconscious, very trapped, very, very bloody Ro.

"I think I might be sick," says Nudge, putting her head between her knees. Fang stands stock still in horror, while Max's eyes widen to the size of saucers.

Ro is covered in it, spilling down her arms and her bare legs. A dark spot is imprinted on her black tank top, right over her stomach, and her hair is coated with the stuff. He wings, spread out beside her, lie limp, the red spots behind her shoulders dark brown with dried gore. Nudge shudders, than sits up.

"We need to get her out of there. Like, yesterday." Furiously clicking, she pulls up a blueprint of the building alongside the screen, a green and red dot flashing not far each other. "We're the red, and Ro there is the green. The trick is getting from here," she taps the scarlet light, "To here," green light, "and back out again." her fingers trace the path they should take, leading out a side door and into the north. "That's where Fang and Dylan come in."

"Wait what? And Iggy, right?" Nudge shakes her head.

"Iggy, you are blind. And while that may not affect you normally, and you may not care if it gets you killed now, it will put all of us, as well as Ro, in harm's way. Do you want that?"

There's a pause, but then Iggy sullenly shakes his head.

"I didn't think so. Dylan, Fang, get your butts over here. We have maybe ten minutes until the guard rotation sweeps through, so you need to haul some ass." They huddle together, Nudge talking animatedly with her hands.

Shuffling slowly, Iggy find an open wall to lean against. Max joins him.

"Look, Ig, I know you want to go and save the day, but you'd only make things harder on them. You know that right?"

"I know, _Mom, _thanks." His irritable growl makes her flinch a bit, and Max is glad he can't see her now. "But I want to do something. After all, I'm the one who—who—" He hiccups. Max watches as his face folds in on itself, and Iggy begins to cry. "It's my fault she's here. If I hadn't been such a jerk, everything would have been fine. We would have still been in Dallas, she wouldn't be trapped here, June wouldn't be dead, everything would have been just how it should be. It's all. My. Fault!"

He covers his face with his hands, sliding down the wall until he can bury his tears in his jeans. Max is frozen. Iggy hasn't cried since… Gosh, she didn't know when. Sinking to her knees, Max wraps her arms around Iggy, holding him as he sobbed. She looks up for a moment, just in time to watch Fang kiss Nudge on the head before going out the door behind Dylan.

Nudge looks over a the figures huddled on the floor. They looked so… lost. Scared. She couldn't help but wonder if Iggy would cry like that if she were kidnapped. Rising from the chair, she squatted down beside the two of them and burrowed into Iggy's side. He reached out an arm, pulling her tight against him, and pressing his face into her hair. Her heart beat faster.

A minute later Max pulled away, and Iggy sat up, his eyes red-rimmed but dry. Nudge sat back on her heels.

"Guys, I hate to say it, but we need to leave. Dylan and Fang will be meeting us on the North corner of the building in about five minutes." Max nods, and Iggy stands completely.

"Well," he says in a monotone. "We wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

§ª§ª§

Fang races side by side with Dylan, the two of them running at breakneck speed through the white-washed corridors. "Something isn't right here, man," he says. "Where are all the people?"

Dylan nods. "I was just thinking the same thing." The two men exchange a look, then sprint even faster.

Finally they reach the door Nudge said would lead them to Ro. Dylan presses an ear to the door, holding a hand up in a stay-there motion. A wrinkle forms on his forehead.

"What is it?" Fang hisses, on the verge of breaking down the door.

"There's somebody inside."

"What? No one was supposed to be there!"

"Thank you for that insightful tidbit, Einstein." Dylan rolls his eyes, before checking the miniature watch on his wrist. "We don't have any other choice. If we want to get her out of there, we need to go in now. We'll just have to fight."

§ª§ª§

"Where are those idiots?!" Nudge bounces up and down on the balls of her feet, anxiously clenching and unclenching her fists. "They should have been out five minutes ago. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Nudge, what are the odds they could have been caught?" Max's question freezes her. Nudge sighs.

"Very, very high." Max nods, frowning.

"We give them five minutes."

§ª§ª§

Marcus slipped a hand inside of his lab coat, wrapping desperate fingers around a small round disk. He managed to press down the button in the center before the dark one took him down.

§ª§ª§

Fang bashes the head of a female Whitecoat against the side of the table. She groans before crumpling in a heap. Dylan grabs the collar of a rat-nosed man trying to flee, knocking him out with one punch.

"That's all of them." Fang grins. "You know, Fang, your smiling is starting to freak me out," Dylan continues, shaking his head. "Ro should be right through this door."

Fang reaches a hand out. Grasping the handle, he gives it a sharp turn, opting to break the lock instead of wasting time picking it. The door swings open.

Dylan winces. "It's even worse in person." The blood still runs down her arm, leaving a tattoo of red in its path. Hesitant fingers brush loose hairs out of Ro's eyes. He shivers.

"We have to go, Dylan," says a rough voice from behind him, and Dylan nods. Using a wicked looking instrument of the tray to the side of the surgical table, he works his way slowly through each binding around her wrists and ankles. The strap around Ro's waist is nothing but canvas, and unbuckles quickly. Soon enough, her hands fall free. Then her feet.

There's a crash from the outer room. Then the connecting door slams open, revealing the hulking form or Chief Zane.

"And what do you think you imbeciles are doing?"

They pause. "Oh, you know, just staging a rescue. If you'll excuse us…"

Zane laughs. "Dang it. I was kind of hoping the direct approach would work this time," Dylan whispers. "You grab Ro and run. I'll hold off the mutt."

Before Fang can nod, Dylan launches himself feet first into Zane's no-no. The beast drops to its knees, but recovers quickly. With a roar of rage, Zane shifts claws out and swipes at Dylan. "FANG! Go, now!" Dylan cries between breaths.

Fang doesn't waste another second. He slides an arm beneath Ro's knees and right under her wings, holding her close to him. _God, she weighs nothing. _Then he's out the door and down the hallway. From behind him, there's an enormous bang. Fang doesn't stop. The door's right in front of him. Just a few more steps…

A pack of scientists in lab coats charge around the corner. Moving on instincts, Fang launches himself into the air, whipping out his wings. The tips of either side graze the walls, but he makes it over their heads, through a shower of broken glass and into sunlight.

* * *

A/N: So, yeah. That's this chapter. Very fun, staging a Ro rescue. I'll warn you though, the next chapter is probably going to be either much longer than normal or much, much shorter. We've got a big plot twist coming up! Well, actually a couple. Which leads me to our...

Questions of the Week!:

1) Do any of you have ideas for movies you want made? I'm an amateur film director, looking for some experience, so if you PM me a copy of your idea/script, I might make a trailer for your movie! If you want me to, that is.

And now for number 2... this is a new game I have called "Guess the Plot Twist!" The name kind of explains it all, huh? Anyway, if you can guess one of the upcoming plot twists, I'll write a one-shot for you in whatever category you desire. As long as I know what it is.

Let the Games Begin! Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
